Fire Nation Nights
by zukofan2005
Summary: what happens when a street rat named Zuko falls in love with a beautiful Water Tribe princess named Katara? Based on the Disney movie Aladdin. LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Fire Nation Nights

this is my first fanfic so I'm really eager about doing this. This is a crossover of Aladdin with Avatar: The Last Airbender here's the cast list

Aladdin - Zuko

Genie - Aang

Jasmine - Katara

Jafar - Ozai/Azula

Abu - Momo

Iago - Mai and Ty Lee

Carpet - Appa

Sultan - Iroh

Rajah - Sokka and Toph

Guards – Dai Li

Captain of the Guards – Long Feng

here it is I hope you all like it!

_Oh I come from a land_

_From a faraway place_

_Where the Air Nomads roam_

_Where it's flat and immense_

_And the heat is intense_

_It's barbaric, but hey-it's home!_

_When the wind's at your back_

_And the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down,_

_Stop on by_

_Hop a bison and fly_

_To another Fire Nation night!_

_Fire Nation nights_

_Like Fire Nation days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

_Fire Nation nights_

_'Neath Fire Nation moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes_

Bumi jumped off Flopsie and landed on the ground as he entered the Fire Nation city. The people nearby stared at him and Flopsie. Mostly Flopsie.

"Hello everyone! Please, please, come closer." The people near him cautiously move close to Bumi until they apparently get too close. "Too close, a little too close." The people back off a little. "There. Ah, the Fire Nation. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out some rock candy. "Yes! Rock candy. Will not break a tooth," He put some in his mouth and started chewing. "Will not- [a tooth breaks] -it broke a tooth. Ooohhh! Look at this!" He pulled out a box. "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Serpents Pass Tupperware. Listen." He pried it open and made a raspberry sound. "Ah, still good." The bystanders began to leave until Bumi earthbended them back. "Wait, don't go! I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this."  
Bumi pulled a lamp out from his sleeve and showed his audience. "Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." The people start to leave again until Bumi once again earthbended them back over. "This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the story?" He earthbended seats for everyone and they reluctantly sat down, knowing that they had no choice but to stay. Bumi poured shiny sand from the lamp into his hand. "It begins on a dark night," He threw the sand into the sky. "Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose."

Please comment what you think of it so far


	2. A Diamond In the Rough

In the middle of a vast, empty desert, Prince Ozai, Princess Azula, and her friends, Mai and Ty Lee sit on their komodo rhinos, waiting for something, or someone. They suddenly see something in the distance; it's June riding on her shirshu.

"You're late." Ozai informed the bounty hunter in a deadly whisper.

"Sorry." answered June, though not sounding it.

"You have it, then?"

"I had to paralyze a few people but I got it." She reached into her pocket and pulled out half of a gold medallion of a scarab. Ozai eagerly reached out for it, but June yanked it tauntingly back.

"Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!"

Ty Lee suddenly somersaulted off her mount, landed behind June on her shirshu, and jabbed the bounty hunter in the arm, causing the arm to fall limply to the side. Ty Lee grabbed the medallion and jumped off the shirshu.

"Ouch! Hey!" June made to pick up her whip but her whipping arm wouldn't move. Ty Lee ran to Ozai and handed him the half of the medallion.

"Trust me, my bounty hunter. You'll get what's coming to you." Ozai pulled out the second half of the medallion and connected them. The insect medallion began to glow. Finally, it flew out of Ozai's hand, scaring the komodo rhinos and the shirshu, and was off towards the dunes. "Quickly, follow the trail!"

They all rode off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reached a large dune. It separated into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remained were two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant dragon's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes. Ozai marveled at the scene as he and his young female companions slid off their rhinos.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!"

"Oh spirits!" whispered June as she jumped off her shirhsu

"Now, remember!" The Prince spoke sharply to the bounty hunter who just leaned against her pet without a care. "Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours," At the word treasure, the bounty hunter brought her attention back to the Prince. "But the lamp is mine!" he added.

June began to approach the dragon's mouth, which formed the entrance to the cave.

"Jeez, where'd ya dig this weirdo up?" Mai whispered to Princess Azula who answered her with a smirk.

June reached the cave, but was blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave's low voice rumbled as it spoke. June bowed to it as she spoke.

"It is I, June, a humble bounty hunter."

The cave scrutinized her for a moment before speaking again.

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."

June stood up and turned to Ozai and the girls with a questioning look.

"What are you waiting for?" snapped Ozai impatiently. "Go on!"

June hesitated, and then moved one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, she planted her foot down; nothing happened. Relieved, she began her trek again until she heard another loud roar. She turned back to bolt out of the mouth's cave, but the dragon's mouth slammed shut, scaring the animals, and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that were left are Ozai, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and the two separated halves of the medallion.

"I don't think we're ever going to get a hold of that lamp." said Mai, her low monotone voice breaking the silence.

"June was obviously less than worthy." Said Ozai, ignoring Mai's words.

"What are we going to do Father?" asked Azula

"Only one may enter Azula. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."


	3. One Jump Ahead

disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender or it's characters. If I did Zutara would've happened

* * *

That night, a masked boy was causing trouble in the Fire Nation.

A teenaged boy in a blue demonic masked rushed to the edge of a rooftop which was cluttered with junk and crates, carrying a stolen loaf of bread. He almost dropped it over the edge as he skidded to a stop. He looked back at the Dai Li agents moving in to arrest him. Luckily the masked thief planned this for he rushed to the corner of the edge of the roof and kicked aside a crate where underneath laid a long coil of rope. One end was already tied to the post attached to the roof. The thief threw the rope over the edge of the roof and, before the Dai Li could stop him, climbed over the edge and slid down the rope quickly. As he slid down, the thief looked up to see the Dai Li agents starting to cut the rope. The thief stopped and swung himself on the rope, gaining momentum with each arc. He felt the wall of the building graze his arm as he swung himself on the rope. He jumped off at the fourth swing and landed on the ground, balancing himself with a hand on the ground. He heard the cut rope fall behind him and straightened up to look back at the Dai Li.

"You won't get away so easy!" one of the agents shouted to him.

_You think that was easy?_ The masked thief thought to himself as he ran down the alley. Before he made it out of the alley, three men appeared at the end. The thief quickly hid himself in the shadows before the men could see him. Squinting in the darkness, the thief saw who the men were and silently thanked Agni he decided to hide; it was Long Feng, flanked with two Dai Li agents.

"Search out the thief." The thief heard Long Feng say to his agents. "We'll find him."

As the three earthbenders swiftly searched the alley the thief stealthily slid along the wall, still making himself hidden in the shadows or the large crates and pots that leaned against the walls in the alley. Just when he thought he was going to make it out unseen, his hand was suddenly slammed into the wall, dropping the bread. Looking around, the thief was shocked to see a stone glove covering his hand and trapping it to the wall. He struggled to free himself but it was no use. The Dai Li agents, led by a smirking Long Feng, cornered the thief.

"The undefeatable Blue Spirit finally brought to justice." Long Feng chuckled darkly and his hand reached out for the mask. "Let's see who is behind that mask shall we?" As he pulled off the mask, a screeching sound was heard and a something white with a dark stripe on its back and big bat like ears and wings jumped on the man's face and started pulling at it and chattering. While Long Feng struggled to get the lemur off his face, the unmasked Blue Spirit, his face still hidden in the shadows, used his firebending to free himself of the stone glove. Before the Dai Li agents could attack, the thief pulled out his dual dao swords and used his dual swordsmanship combined with firebending to fight off the agents. The lemur jumped off Long Feng's head and flew around the agents to distract them long enough to send bolts of flame at them, causing the agents to be thrown back into a wall. Sheathing his swords, the thief grabbed his mask and the bread off the ground and ran out of the alley and into the busy streets of the Fire Nation, hearing a badly scratched Long Feng calling out for more Dai Li agents. Ducking behind a food stall, the thief quickly covered his face with the mask. The lemur landed in front of him as he did this.

"Perfect timing, Momo," the thief told the lemur, "As usual!"

A stone glove from behind whizzed past his head and he looked up to see an agent. The Blue Spirit jumped to his feet, pulling out one of his swords quick enough to shatter another oncoming stone glove with his blades.

_Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

The Blue Spirit firebended with his feet toward the agent's feet but the agent earthbended up a slab of rock. The agent sent the rock at the stall, destroying it and sending it contents everywhere. The man running the stall started to cry.

"MY CABBAGES!" shouted the cabbage merchant as he bent over to pick up all his fallen cabbages. The Dai Li agent ignored him and searched the destroyed stall for the thief only to find Momo eating a cabbage. Someone suddenly hit the agent in the back of the head and he fell forward, revealing the Blue Spirit standing behind him, one of his swords in hand. He had used the hilt of his sword to knock out the agent

_I steal only what I can't afford_

_That's everything!_

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_That's all, and that's no joke_

More agents appeared and the chase began. The Blue Spirit and Momo climbed up a pile of barrels then kicked one down on top of on of the agents, who destroyed it with earthbending.

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!_

_Riffraff!_

_Street rat!_

_Scoundrel!_

The Blue Spirit jumped to the top of a platform. He looked down for any more agents only to see many stone gloves flying at him. He jumped out of the way to avoid the attack.

_Take that!_

The Blue Spirit looked over the edge of the platform, still holding the bread. He decided to reason with the agents though he knew it wasn't going to work.

_Just a little snack, guys!_

Just as the thief predicted, the reasoning was going nowhere for the Blue Spirit had to the dodge another earth attack sent by the agents below.

_Rip him open, take it back guys!_

The agents started to earthbend a platform up to the Blue Spirit. Seeing the rising agents, the thief jumped off the platform to certain death, only to use firebending to propel himself into the nearest window, Momo following him

_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_

_You're my only friend, Momo!_

_Who?_

The Blue Spirit suddenly found himself in a room full of teenage girls that glare at him.

_Oh, it's sad this guy's hit the bottom_

_He's become a one-man rise in crime_

Momo found a plate full of leechee nuts and began to stuff his face with them. The Blue Spirit tried to find his way out of the room only to run into a larger woman with a broom.

_I'd blame parents, except he probably hasn't got 'em!_

The woman took a swing at the thief with her broom but he easily dodged the attack. Realizing the easiest way out was the way he came, he began to make his way back to the window

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

As soon as he made it to the window, one of the girls shoved him out of it where he landed on an awning which he bounced off to land safely on the ground. Momo swooped out the window after him.

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom_

The Dai Li agents searched the streets for the masked thief, passing a muscleman is flexing to a crowd. Unbeknownst to them their culprit and Momo stood behind the muscleman, matching his moves. Momo's giant bat ears could suddenly be seen from behind the man's head and the muscleman's audience gasped. Knowing that they had been discovered, the Blue Spirit ran out from his hiding spot just as the agents came to see what the commotion was about.

_Next time gonna use a nom de plume._

As the Blue Spirit ran through the streets, he spotted a flock of sheep crowding the streets. The thief cursed mentally since this was the only route away from the agents. Getting an idea, he kept running toward the sheep and hopped onto on. Regaining his balance, the thief began jumping on the sheep like stepping stones. When the Blue Spirit jumped off the last sheep, he quickly turned to see the agents using earthbending to shove the sheep out of the way.

_One jump ahead of the hitmen_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block._

Running through slightly empty streets again, the thief jumped over a man sleeping on a bed of nails. Once again running through a marketplace, Momo noticed a stall selling fish and grabbed one but a shopkeeper discovered him and took back the fish.

_Stop, thief!_

_Vandal!_

The Blue Spirit ran to the stall, grabbed Momo around the middle, and started running again.

_Momo! _

While the Blue Spirit ran, he passed a woman who clutched her purse to her chest and screamed.

_Scandal!_

The Blue Spirit soon found himself surrounded by agents in front of a door. His hand gripped the swords, threatening to pull them out as they cornered him.

_Let's not be too hasty_

The door behind the thief opened and a large, ugly lady came out. She sooped up the thief and held him bridal style.

_Still I think he's rather tasty_

The Blue Spirit tumbled away then put his arm around an agent, as if acting like they were all chums.

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we'd get along!_

WRONG!

They agents all at once jumped in and attacked the thief. The Blue Spirit threw an agent that tried to subdue him over his shoulder and ran. Running through the streets, the Blue Spirit saw a man walking across a flaming pit and leapfrogged him, followed by the agents who earthbended the flaming rocks aside, taking the man with them, yelling in pain. Zuko and Momo run down an alley and see it's blocked by agents. The agents come from left and right. The thief noticed a man sitting next to him doing a rope trick and got an idea. The thief jumped up and climbed the levitating rope, as the agents nearly crash into each other and the man performing the trick. The thief jumped off the rope and kept running. The thief ran for an alley ahead but noticed the Dai Li agents coming out of it

_One jump ahead of the hoof beats!_

_Vandal!_

The thief turned for a different street only to see more Dai Li agents coming towards him. The thief and lemur found themselves surrounded by Dai Li agents.

_One hop ahead of the hump!_

_Street rat!_

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_Scoundrel!_

The thief noticed a staircase nearby and quickly started to ascend it. He could hear the sound of earth hitting earth as he climbed the stairs.

_They're quick-but I'm much faster_

_Take that!_

When the Blue Spirit made it to the top of the staircase and jumped into a room, he found himself in a room filled with carpets. The Blue Spirit looked around and saw that there was no way out of the room except another window. He looked around for some rope or maybe a ladder but there was none. The thief heard footsteps behind him and saw some agents hurrying into the room. The thief looked at a carpet then at the window and got another idea.

_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish me happy landin'_

_All I gotta do is jump!_

He rushed to the window, grabbing a carpet as he went, and jumped out of it. The agents followed him out the window and used earthbending to slide down the wall, only to slide straight into a pile with the sign "Discount Fertilizer." The Blue Spirit used the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. Momo swooped down and landed on his shoulder. The Blue Spirit broke the bread in two and gave half to Momo, who began to eat. The Blue Spirit smirked at how the lemur ate like it hadn't eaten in days even though it had been stuffing it's face with whatever food it could get during the chase. The thief placed his half of the bread on his lap and raised a hand to lift off his mask when he noticed two young children in rags rummaging through the garbage for food. One of the children, a very young girl who lifted a bone from the garbage, saw the thief looking at them. She dropped her find and tried to hide her younger companion. The Blue Spirit looked at them, then the bread. It didn't feel right to eat while those two children stood there and starved, especially if they watched him eat. The thief wondered how long it must've been since they last ate and if they were orphans like him. He looked back up at the children again and couldn't help but see himself in the starving boy and girl. Knowing what he had to do, the Blue Spirit stood up and walked over to the children. The girl pulled her brother back protectively as the masked stranger with swords approached them. The Blue Spirit bent over slightly so that he was level with the children and held out his bread.

"Here." The thief said to the children gently.

The children hesitated, looking at the Blue Spirit with wonder. The thief smiled reassuringly at the children though he knew they couldn't see it.

"Go on-take it."

The children took the bread and giggled with delight. The Blue Spirit patted the girl on the head and walked out of the ally. Momo, still on his master's shoulder, jumped to the ground and bounded over to the children. The lemur and the children stared at each other for a few seconds until Momo offered his bread to them. The children pet him on the head with delight. Momo saw his master walking back into the street, where there was a parade going on. The Blue Spirit lifted a hand and took the mask off; revealing the face of a handsome seventeen year old boy with shaggy black hair and gold eyes that showed much hardship in his life. The boy, Zuko, peered over the shoulders of people and saw a boy about his age riding an ostrich horse. The boy looked to be Water Tribe.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." a man near Zuko said to his friend.

"Another suitor for the Water Tribe princess." sighed his companion.

Zuko rolled his eyes as he heard this. He lost count of how many men from either the Fire Nation, Water Tribes, or Earth Kingdom had come all this way to the Fire Nation royal palace to seek the Water Tribe princess' hand in marriage. He prayed to Agni that the girl would stop acting so picky and just picked one already. He felt something small push him aside slightly and was shocked to see the two children from the alley come running into the street. The boy ran out in front of the Water Tribe boy's mount, startling it.

"Out of the way, you stupid kids!"

The Water Tribe boy pulled out a whip and made to attack the children, who cringed, waiting for the sting of the whip to come, but Zuko jumped in front of them and used firebending to burn the whip into ash. Momo, on Zuko's shoulder, hissed angrily at the Water Tribe boy.

"Hey," Zuko yelled at the Water Tribe boy, "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners."

"I'll teach you some manners!" retorted the Water Tribe boy. He kicked Zuko away from him and his mount, sending him and the lemur into a mud puddle. The crowd laughed at him as he got out of the mud. Momo began to lick the mud off his fur. Zuko scowled at the Water Tribe boy's back as he wiped the mud off his face but then smirked.

"Look at that, Momo. It's not every day you see an ostrich horse with two rear ends!"

The crowd gasped at Zuko's words. The Water Tribe boy stopped his mount and turned back to Zuko.

"You are a worthless street rat." The smirking Water Tribe boy told the thief, "You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will miss you."

Zuko felt boiling rage inside of him and rushed the Water Tribe boy, but the doors to the castle slammed shut in his face. He angrily punched the door, flames shot out of his fist and left scorch marks on the door where Zuko had hit it.

"I'm not worthless." he yelled. He knew that the Water Tribe boy couldn't hear him and he knew that people were giving him weird looks and talking behind his back but he didn't care. He was tired of everyone from the higher class treating him like he was something disgusting that they stepped in. He wanted to punch the door again but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Momo jumped onto Zuko's shoulder and chattered at him. Zuko brought his head down and sighed.

"Come on, Momo." he said softly to the lemur. "Let's go home."

As Zuko walked down the streets, the houses started to change from nice, clean, beautiful homes to filthy run down shack like houses where people lived outside in the streets wearing rags. He brought his head down so he wouldn't look at the sight. Even after living in the streets all his life, he still wasn't used to seeing something so awful.

_Riffraff, street rat._

_I don't buy that._

When Zuko made it to his destination he looked up at a fire escape ladder that was a few yards above the ground. He took a couple steps back, ran forward, and jumped up to grab the bottom of the broken ladder and began to climb.

_If only they'd look closer_

When Zuko made it to the top of the ladder and into the fire escape he climbed through a window and into a single room apartment. The room looked so rundown it was a wonder how the room was still standing. Large broken pieces of wood and dirt and junk littered the floor.

_Would they see a poor boy? No siree._

Momo flew to his cushion and curled up go to sleep. Zuko pet him on the head and went his bed next to the other window. He pulled back the curtain to reveal the beautiful Fire Nation royal palace. He sat at the window and enjoyed the view.

_They'd find out, there's so much more to me._

"Someday, Momo, things are gonna change." Momo woke up and squawked questioningly at his master. "We'll be rich, live in a nice house, and never have any problems at all."

* * *

Okay, so author's note. Zuko does NOT have his scar right now but he will get it later in this story


	4. The Sad Princess

A group of turtle ducks, most of them babies, swam along the surface of the pond in the gardens. A dark skinned fist, palm facing upwards, hovered over the pond. The fist opened to reveal some small bits of food. A baby turtle duck squawked and swam to the hand, eating the offered food. Another baby turtle duck appears and eats some of the food. Before long, more baby turtle ducks appeared, eating what was left of the food. The owner of the hand giggled softly as the baby turtle ducks started squawking at each other.

"Don't fight, now." said the girl, pulling her now empty hand back to get more food. "There's plenty for everyone." She picked up some bread, broke it into smaller pieces, and tossed the pieces into the pond for the baby turtle ducks. They all spread out into different directions and ate the pieces of bread. The girl reached out her mocha skinned hand again only this time to touch the surface of the pond. She closed her eyes and she inhaled slowly, and then exhaled slowly, concentrating. She pulled her hand out of the water, taking some of it with her and started to stream the water. She moved it around her body and through the air; it almost looked like she was dancing. The baby turtle ducks watched the blue clad girl dance with the stream of water as they ate and she smiled. When they had had their fill, the baby turtle ducks swam back to their parents. The smile on the girl's face disappeared and she dropped her water stream. She placed a hand to her throat where a necklace was tied. The necklace had belonged to her mother. She missed her parents so much. When she and her brother were very young, their parents died of an illness that had endangered the Southern Water Tribe village. With no other relatives to take the orphans in, Fire Lord Iroh, a very good friend of Chief Hakoda and his wife Kya, took them in to live with him and his family in the Fire Nation. The girl hoped that some day she would return to the Southern Water Tribe. The sound of someone coughing behind her interrupted Princess Katara' thoughts and she turned around to see Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe leaning against a nearby tree watching her.

"Good morning Hahn." said Katara, bowing to the visitor. "I hope you're enjoying your stay in the Fire Nation." Despite what she said, Katara was hoping that the boy before her was feeling as miserable as she was. Ever since Hahn had arrived he had been rude and arrogant. He didn't seem to want to get to know the girl he was hoping to marry at all. It just seemed that he was more interested in her title.

"That was some nice bending there." said Hahn.

This compliment caught Katara off guard. This has been the first nice thing he's said to her at all during his stay.

_I probably just need to get to know him a little._ She though _Maybe he's-_

"Some more practice and maybe you'll turn out half as good a bender as the male benders at the North Pole."

_The most sexist, __immature, nut brained…!_

Katara gave Hahn a smile that felt very painful on her face.

"Well I probably should get going." said Katara, bowing her head to Hahn and walking away. "I need to meet with my brother and my friend in the training arena."

"I'll go with you." offered Hahn as he caught up with the princess.

_Oh spirits, no._

"You don't have to." said Katara, praying to the spirits that the boy would just take the hint and leave already. "I don't want you to get bored hanging out with people you don't know. I mean, it's just going to be me and my friend talking about…girl stuff." She knew that part wasn't true but she was trying anything to make Hahn uninterested and leave her alone. "And Sokka will just be doing his warrior training…" she stopped talking, getting an idea. "You said you were a warrior, right?" she asked Hahn with a sly look on her face.

"Yeah, so?"

One hour later…

The doors to the training arena burst open and a very wet, dirty, and bruised Hahn stormed out, seething.

Fire Lord Iroh strolled through a courtyard of the palace. In his hands was a warm cup of Ginseng tea. He noticed Hahn walking along the path that went through the courtyard. Behind him was a servant carrying Hahn's things. Fire Lord Iroh groaned.

_Not another one _thought Fire Lord Iroh, walking over to Hahn.

"Hahn. You're not leaving so soon, are you?" the old man asked the boy kindly.

Hahn stopped to glare at the Fire Lord. The Water Tribe warrior told Iroh what had happened, making the Fire Lord frown. Apparently Katara had taken him to the training arena where they met her friend Toph and her brother Sokka. Hahn did some training with Sokka while the girls watched. Hahn had said something to upset the siblings and their friend and decided to do a three against one training session.

"Good luck marrying her off." Was the last thing the boy said to Iroh before walking away again.

Fire Lord Iroh rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighed.

"Oh, Katara."

Iroh searched all over the palace for Katara before deciding to check the gardens. Sure enough, there was Katara was streaming the water again, lying under the tree behind was Sokka playing with his boomerang and next to him was Toph who was picking her toes.

"Katara!" called out Iroh, looking very stern, "Sokka! Toph!"

"Morning, Fire Lord." greeted Toph, still picking her toes.

"I heard what had happened in the training arena." Iroh crossed his arms, still looking stern.

Katara rolled her eyes. She knew he was going to react this way. This was how he always reacted when she turned down a suitor that she didn't like. But it never stopped her from turning away a boy that didn't seem right for her.

Toph chuckled.

"We were just playing a game with him, isn't that right, Sokka?" Toph punched Sokka on the arm.

"Oh yeah." answered Sokka, rubbing his arm. "We were just playing a little game called Dodge the Rock, Water, and Boomerang!" he held up his boomerang for emphasis. The kids laugh, enjoying their moment, until they looked up at Iroh and noticed how angry he was.

"Toph, what will your parents think when I tell them what you did?"

"Probably 'Oh how cool is our daughter'?"

Iroh took a deep breath and sighed. "Sokka, Toph, I need to talk to Katara alone." He said calmly.

Sokka sheathed his boomerang then followed Toph inside. Iroh looked at Katara who turned away from him and practiced her waterbending again.

"Katara, you must stop rejecting every suitor that comes here." Iroh told the princess, still calm but still looking stern. "You are almost of marrying age..."

"'And I must be married to a prince, lord, or warrior.'" finished Katara, obviously hearing this talk before. She stopped waterbending when she noticed a baby turtle duck swimming near the edge of the pond. She got down on her knees and gently pet the baby turtle duck with two fingers.

"I hate being forced into this Fire Lord Iroh." She told her guardian. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

Iroh sat down next to Katara and took her hand that lay on her lap. He held it in a fatherly manner.

"Before your parents died, I promised I would make sure you and Sokka were taken care of and provided for and I'm trying to do just that."

Katara sighed, collected some of the water from the pond, and stood back up. She walked over to the tree and sat down, playing with the water with her bending.

"Please, try to understand. I haven't done a thing on my own since I came to live in the palace. I've never even had any real friends."

"_HEY_!" Katara dropped her ball of water and she and Iroh looked in the direction of a wall where the voices came from and saw Sokka and Toph's heads poking around the corner. Katara couldn't help but smile and laugh a little as she called back.

"Except you guys!" She bended the water off the ground and played with it again, looking and sounding serious again like as if there was no interruption. "I've never even been outside the palace walls without a large group of servants or guards surrounding me."

"Katara, you're the princess of the Southern Water Tribe and as a princess-"

"Maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!"

The water Katara played with turned to ice and she dropped it. It broke when it made contact with the ground, sending hundreds of small pieces of ice everywhere.

She turned her back on Iroh, her arms crossed, and glared at the ground. Iroh sighed sadly and left the waterbender alone. When he was gone, Katara's face softened and she sighed sadly. Iroh walked past Sokka and Toph as they went out of hiding and walked over to the waterbender. Toph sat down at the trunk of the tree and Sokka stood next to his sister.

"Well… that went well." said Sokka.

Katara rolled her eyes. She knelt down and changed the ice back into water. She then bended the water off the ground and placed it back into the pond. She sat down at the edge of the pond and hugged her knees. Sokka sat down next to his sister and put his arm around her shoulders. She gave him a smile which he returned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some bread. He broke it into two pieces and gave one half to Katara which she broke into smaller pieces and tossed into the pond for the turtle ducks to eat. A shadow passed over the turtle ducks. They quaked in fright and swam off as quickly as they could. Only knowing too well what that meant, the siblings didn't need to look up to see who was standing next to them.

"Hello Azula."

Fire Lord Iroh walked through the corridors alone, feeling stressed and not knowing what to do.

"I honestly have no idea where she gets it from." He muttered to himself. "Kya wasn't nearly so picky about Hakoda."

"Something troubling you brother?"

Iroh was surprised to see his brother leaning against a wall he walked past. With his mind elsewhere, he didn't even notice his brother standing there.

"It's this suitor business I'm having Katara go through. She refuses to choose a husband. Her latest one just left not even an hour ago. This is the fifth one this month!"

"Now then, perhaps I can think of a solution to this problem." said Ozai. He walked over to his brother. His hand was holding something in his pocket.

"Whatever it takes," said Iroh, smiling, "I'm very grateful for your help."

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic red diamond." Ozai eyed the ring on Iroh's right ring finger. It had a red diamond embedded in it.

"My ring?" Iroh questioned, fingering the ring. "I don't know. It's been in the family for years."

"It is necessary to find the girl a suitor." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it in front of Iroh's face; it was an amulet of a blue dragon. Its eyes glowed and Iroh's eyes had a hypnotized look. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Everything...will be...fine." repeated Iroh in a monotone.

"The diamond." requested Ozai.

"Here, Ozai." Iroh, still hypnotized, pulled his ring off his finger and held it out for Ozai. "Whatever you need will be fine." Ozai snatched it out of Iroh's hand and put the amulet back into his pocket.

"Thank you, brother. Now run along and have some tea."

"Yes...that'll be...pretty good."

While Iroh walked towards the kitchens, Ozai walked in the opposite direction towards the gardens where he was sure was where Azula and her friends were at.

"What do you want Azula?" demanded Katara, standing up and walking over to the tree where Toph sat. She had begun picking at her toes again.

"You and Mai should spend some time together." said Azula as she ignored Katara's question. Behind her stood Mai, looking bored as usual. Ty Lee was doing her usual stretches. "You seem very downcast lately."

"Hi Sokka!" exclaimed Ty Lee, somersaulting over to Sokka.

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from the acrobat. "Hey."

"You haven't answered my question." said Katara. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the Fire Nation princess with dislike. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm just here on a walk, hoping to clear my head."

"With Ty Lee for company?" Toph scoffed, "I don't even need earthbending to know you're lying."

"How do you know I'm lying?" Azula crossed her arms and smirked. "I'm such a good liar you can't even tell."

Toph crossed her arms "Yeah right."

Azula's face became completely emotionless. "I am a 400 foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings."

Toph's widened for a moment then scowled, arms still crossed. "Okay you're good, I admit it."

"Just leave us alone Azula." said Sokka, standing up and walking to his sister's side. "We're not in the mood."

"I shouldn't have to leave." said Azula, smirking again. "This is my home; I have every right to be here. Maybe you should leave."

"This is our home too!" exclaimed Katara and Sokka.

"Only temporarily." said Azula, her smirk widened. "Don't forget, you only live here until you're of age. Then you can go back to that snowy wasteland you call a kingdom." She knew this jab at the South Pole angered the Water Tribe siblings. Katara and Toph stood in their bending stances but Sokka held out his arm to stop his sister.

"Don't attack." He told the girls. "She's just baiting us into attacking her. She wants to get us in trouble."

The Fire Nation princess had a look of malice on her face. Katara glared daggers at her before storming off. Sokka and Toph followed her, giving the princess and her friends dirty looks.

Mai sighed, still bored. "You know when you said that we were going to have some fun with the Water Tribe siblings, I expected it to be you more, oh I don't know, fun…"

"It was a little boring." said Ty Lee. She walked over to her two friends on her hands. "I was hoping Sokka would talk to me this time."

Azula frowned and rolled her eyes at her friends. She noticed someone standing in the shadows. She looked closely at who it was and smiled and she saw who it was. She walked over to the figure in the shadows, followed by her two shadows, and bowed to him.

"Hello father." She said, looking up at Ozai.

"Come with me." He turned and walked into the palace. The girls rose and followed the prince without question.

Ozai walked through the corridors until he pulled back a tapestry, revealing a small hole in the wall. He raised his hand and placed his palm over the hole. With a deep breath, Ozai shot a flame into the hole. The flame framed one of the panels in the wall. The panel slid back and to the right, revealing a secret passage. In the passage was a winding staircase made of stone. He and the girls climbed the staircase. The passage closed behind them.

"Finally," said Ozai, breaking the silence, "We will know who this diamond in the rough is."

"I can't take dealing with those Water Tribe kids and that Earth Kingdom peasant anymore." said Mai. "This place was better before the brother and sister showed up."

"Calm down, Mai." said Azula, "Soon, Father will be Fire Lord, not his royal tea loving kookiness."


	5. The Thief and the Princess

disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or it's characters and I don't own Aladdin.

I just wanna add that I got the idea of having Jun the bounty hunter be the one to give Ozai and his angels the other half of the scarab thing from tanikara kohitsuji's version of Aladdin/ATLA I've been meaning to put this in but I kept forgetting

* * *

The moon shone bright that night, casting its rays along the Fire Nation. In the gardens of the palace, a shadowy figure walked through. The figure wore a red cloak with the hood up to cover their face. The figure looked around behind them as they went through the gardens. The figure saw a tree by the palace wall and began to climb it. However, as soon as the figure grabbed hold of the lowest branch they could reach, something tugged them from behind back to the ground. That same something then covered the hooded figure's mouth and dragged them behind the tree. When the figure was released they quickly stood in a stance but calmed down when they saw who it was.

"What are you doing?" demanded Sokka.

The figure brought a finger to their lips. "Shhh!" The figure looked around to see if anyone was spying on them. "I'm leaving."

"You can't!" said Sokka. "Fire Lord Iroh's worried sick about you enough without you running away!"

"I'm sorry, Sokka," said Katara. She lowered her hood so Sokka could see her face, "But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." She looked up longingly at the palace wall. "I want to know what it's like to be free."

Sokka looked down, thinking, then said, "Then I'm going with you."

"I appreciate your concern, Sokka, but I want to do this on my own."

"Let her go, Snoozles." Said Toph, "I'm sure Sugar Queen will be fine."

"She needs protection!" argued Sokka

"I'm a waterbender, remember?" She pointed at the water skin she wore over the cloak. "I can take care of myself."

Sokka still didn't look convinced. He just crossed his arms. Katara gave him a reassuring smile and hugged him.

"I promise I'll be okay." She whispered.

Toph gave Katara a punch in the arm. "Take care of yourself out there, Sugar Queen." Toph earthbended Katara to the top of the palace wall. She hopped off the earth platform and landed on the stone wall. She looked back down at her friends.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

Sokka still looked worriedly at his sister as she disappeared over the wall.

Zuko and Momo sat on an awning over a food stall the next morning. Since it was morning, Zuko had no need for his Blue Spirit disguise, but he still had his swords with him. Zuko peered over the awning, watching the vender, waiting for the right moment.

"Okay, Momo." Zuko addressed the lemur, "Go!"

Momo dipped over the edge and looked at the proprietor of the stall. The vendor was soliciting customers. Momo grabbed the nearest melon and carried it around, attracting the vendor's attention.

"Hey, get your paws off that." shouted the vendor. He made to grab the melon but Momo hissed at the man.

"Get away from here, you filthy ape!"

The vender grabbed the melon away from Momo and started to shoo him away. Little did the vendor know that just behind him Zuko dipped down from the other side of the awning and snatched another melon from the stand. The teenager then went back into the awning with the melon. The proprietor took the melon he got from Momo to the front, where he placed it on top of a stack. Momo flew back onto the awning to join Zuko. He broke the melon open and gave one half to Momo.

"Nice work Momo." said Zuko.

Not too far away from the awning, Katara, still wearing her cloak with the hood up, walked through the street. Vendors from stalls all around her offered to sell her various items. Amazed by all the action, Katara accidentally bumped into someone eating fireflakes. He started to cough.

"Oh, excuse me." said Katara, lifting a hand to pat the man's back.

Before she even touched him, the man coughed out fire from his mouth. Katara, looking shocked, jumped back shocked, causing her hood to fall off. Zuko watched the scene from the awning. He smirked when he saw the man, obviously a firebender, coughing out fire like that. When he looked at the girl standing next to the man, he didn't help but noticed how pretty she was. She didn't look like any other girl he had ever seen with her mocha colored skin and her eyes that were as blue as the ocean, if not more.

__

She must be from the Water Tribes

thought Zuko

"I'm really very sorry." Katara apologized to the man once again before walking away.

She put her hood back up. Zuko wished she had kept it down. Katara stopped at a fruit stand that sold apples and noticed a young homeless child reaching for an apple.

"Oh, you must be hungry." said Katara. She looked down at the boy sadly then picked up one of the apples and gave it to him. "Here you go."

Zuko's eyes furrowed.

__

What is she doing?

He wondered.__

_Doesn't she know the punishment for stealing?_

The boy smiled and opened his mouth to say something to the princess but he looked over her shoulder and his smile disappeared and his eyes went wide. The boy ran off, leaving a confused Katara behind. She shrugged it off and began to walk away from the stand when she heard someone speaking to her.

"You'd better pay for that."

Katara stopped and turned to see a mean looking man who was larger than her. She nervously scratched the back of her neck. "Oh, um..."

The vendor's hand shot out and grabbed Katara's wrist. He forced her back to the cart, he still held onto Katara's wrist in a vice-like grip

"No one steals from my stall!" he growled. Katara struggled to free herself but to no avail.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money." confessed Katara. She was starting to get more scare by the minute.

The man slammed her arm on the counter of his stall and reached for something attached to his hip. Zuko jumped off the awning when he realized that the girl was in trouble. Katara tried to pry the man's hand off her arm.

"Please," begged Katara, "If you let me go I could go see if I can get some money for you."

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing from my stall?" The man pinned her arm down on the table, and unsheathed a sword. Katara's eyes widened when she realized he was intending to chop her hand off. She was too scared to think about waterbending at the man.

"No," she cried, "No please!"

The sword dropped, but his hand was stopped by Zuko's.

"Don't you know it's rude to attack a lady?" Zuko growled at the man. He firebended at the proprietor, causing the man to stumble backwards and fall. Katara waterbended the water out of her animal skin and used it to freeze the fallen proprietor to the ground. Zuko looked on, amazed that the girl was a waterbender but came back to reality when he saw a man with a crooked dagger coming up behind Katara to stab her and sent a fireball at the man's sword hilt, causing it to burn the man's fingers. Some more men came to attack the two and Zuko took out his swords and used his firebending with the swords to fight them off. Katara helped him with any water she could get nearby. They kept fighting off the men until they backed into each other. When they felt their backs touching, the teens faced each other, their elements ready, but they calmed themselves when they see who they were facing. They looked around and saw that they had fought off the enemy. People nearby stared at the two, some of them tried to keep themselves out of line of fire. Katara stared deep into the thief's gold eyes while Zuko stared into her blue ones. They suddenly heard the Dai Li approaching and Zuko grabbed Katara's hand which made the girl blush.

"That's the Dai Li," he told her, "Let's get out of here."

The princess didn't know if she could trust this boy or not but she couldn't help but trust this boy. She allowed her savior to lead her away from the stall and into the busy streets of the Fire Nation. Momo flew after the two.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Katara.

"I know a place where we can go to lie low for a while." Zuko told the princess.


	6. Trapped

disclaimer - I don't own A:TLA or Aladdin

* * *

The secret room in the Fire Nation royal palace was dark and dank. There were vials of different sizes filled with contents of different colors. There was a contraption in the room that was connected to an hourglass. The room seemed to be a mix of a cell and a laboratory. Ozai and Azula stood next to the contraption while Ty Lee and Mai stood in different parts of the room. Ty Lee was on one side of the room practicing her impressive stands. Mai sat in a wooden chair in the corner playing with one of her knives.

"Now we will know who our Diamond in the Rough is." said Ozai.

He placed Iroh's ring in the contraption and he and Azula took some steps back. He held his right hand to his side and, with two fingers extended, began to create lightning by rotating his arm in a circular motion around his body. He mimicked the motion with his left arm. He brought his two hands together and then lunged forward with his right hand extended and shot at the ring. The lightning flowed through the ring and passed into the hourglass below. The sands in the hourglass began to swirl. Ozai approached the hourglass and looked closely into it.

"Ah, sands of time," he whispered, "Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." The sand in top of the hourglass formed the Cave of Wonders. It fell through the hourglass into a storm, then showed a teenaged boy with shaggy black hair with a girl in a cloak. Ozai and the girls couldn't recognize the girl because her hood was over her head and hid most of her face. The boy and the girl seemed to have been running from something. The boy kept looking over his shoulder as if to see if they were followed.

"Yes, yes!" said Ozai with a smile. "There he is. My diamond in the rough!"

"That's him?" asked Azula excitedly. "That's the one we've been waiting for?"

Ty Lee got out of her hand stand and walked over to the hourglass to look. She giggled.

"He's kinda cute, huh Azula?" the bubbly girl giggled again. Azula rolled her eyes and Mai sighed. Ozai ignored the girls. He continued to stare into the hourglass.

"Let's have the Dai Li extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Ozai smiled hideously.

"I think we lost them." said Zuko, slowing down into a walk. Momo landed on his shoulder.

Katara wasn't paying attention. She was busy looking around at their destination. They had arrived in the part of town where Zuko lived. Her heart ached when she saw the people in rags and begging for food. She nearly cried when she saw some children digging for food in a garbage can. Zuko noticed the look on the girl's face.

She looked at Zuko with tears brimming in her eyes. "How can you stand this?"

Zuko shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"I've lived here pretty much my whole life." He answered. "I'm still getting used to it."

"You live here?"

Zuko nodded. "For as long as I can remember, I've lived in this part of the city. I lived with my mother. She couldn't find work and we had to live in an abandoned apartment but we still got by. We still had food to eat and the clothes on our backs. It wasn't until I was a little older when I realized that my mother stole the food we needed."

Katara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"One day when I was ten years old, my mother left. She was gone every day so I was used to it. But she was never gone after nightfall. The next day I tried looking for her around the city but I never found her. She never came back. Ever since then I've been alone."

Zuko stopped walking when he noticed Katara wasn't walking with him any more. He looked back and saw her standing a few feet away with tears running down her face. Then, without warning, she rushed forward and hugged Zuko. Her hood fell off. Momo chattered in surprise and jumped off his shoulder. She sobbed into his chest. He was caught by surprise. He didn't know what to do. He just hugged the crying girl back and uttered words to calm her. She smelled like the ocean.

"Hey, hey." whispered Zuko, "It's okay."

Katara sniffled and looked up at Zuko. "Did you ever find out what happened to her?" she asked quietly.

Zuko shook his head. She brought her face to his chest and started crying again. He brought his hands to her face and had her look at him. He wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I never realized how lucky I was until I left." whispered Katara.

"I never really believed in luck." said Zuko. "I don't need it. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am." He whispered the last sentence to her.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and led her to his home. By the time they reached the ladder Katara had calmed down. She walked a little ways behind him with her hood back up.

"I'm sorry about how I acted." said Katara.

"Don't be."

He looked up and stopped when he saw the ladder.

"Almost there." He said.

Katara didn't notice him stopping and bumped into him. Zuko quickly turned around and grabbed her before she fell. Katara looked up at Zuko and they stared at each other's eyes again before Katara backed away a couple steps. She blushed slightly.

"I forgot to thank you for stopping those men." She muttered, still blushing.

Zuko smiled slightly at her blush and turned away. "Uh, forget it." He lead Katara to the bottom of the ladder. "So, uh, is this your first time in the city?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Katara with a smile.

"Well, you do stand out a little." He noticed her confused look. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous the Fire Nation can be."

Katara looked up at the ladder then looked around. There wasn't anything nearby to help them get to the bottom of it.

"So how do we get up there?' she asked, looking back up at the ladder. Something grabbed her around the middle and she gave a cry of surprise when she was lifted off the ground. She looked down to see what was holding her and saw Zuko.

"Grab on!"

Katara did as she was told and grabbed onto the ladder. She slowly started to climb. When she was at a safe enough distance Zuko released her. He took some steps back, ran forward, and jumped into the air, grabbing onto the bottom of the ladder. Katara waited for him to reach her.

"Keep climbing until you get to the top." He told her.

The princess kept climbing until she reached the fire escape. She waited for Zuko to reach the top. When he did, he took her hand and led her through the window of his home. The apartment was still messy as ever. Momo was sleeping on his cushion. He sat up with his ears erect when he heard his owner coming in. He bounded towards Zuko, climbed up his legs and his midriff and sat down on his shoulder. Katara looked around the room while Zuko lit some candles.

"Is this where you live?" she asked.

"Yeah." answered Zuko. He lit the last candle and watched the girl wander around. "Just me and Momo. Come and go as we please."

Katara sighed, almost longingly. "That sounds fun."

"Well, it's not much," Zuko walked to his bed and grabbed the curtain. "But it's got a great view." He pulled back the curtain and exposed the palace. The sun was setting behind it, making the view beautiful. "Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

Katara sat down on Zuko's bed with her back to the window. She sighed sadly. "Oh, it's wonderful."

Zuko didn't notice Katara's sadness. "I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..." He looked up, thinking about what it would be like.

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

Zuko chuckled darkly. He picked up an apple leftover from the night before and played with it. "It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices." said Katara.

"Sometimes you feel so-"

"You're just-"

"-trapped."

The duo looked at each other. They were surprised that they had said the same thing. Katara smiled at him. Zuko was entranced by how pretty she was when she smiled. He then came out of his trance, and broke the look. He tossed the apple he was holding to Katara.

"So, where're you from?" he asked

Katara caught it. She looked away angrily.

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back."

Zuko looked at the girl, surprised.

"Really? Why?" He sat next to Katara.

Katara sighed sadly.

"My guardian is forcing me to get married."

Zuko looked away in shock. He had heard of arranged marriages but he had never heard of any happening in the Fire Nation. They mostly happened in the Water Tribes. "That's-that's awful."

"I know, but it was my parents' wish before they died." Katara's eyes brimmed with tears again.

_No, don't you dare cry again!_

Zuko saw her expression and put his arm around her shoulders again. Momo crawled off Zuko's arm and jumped onto Katara's lap. He licked her face and she laughed softly. Her laugh sounded harmonious to Zuko. He suddenly had an idea on how to cheer the princess up.

"Momo doesn't think that's fair." He said.

Katara, petting Momo, chuckled softly. She decided to play along.

"Oh does he?" she asked. "And does Momo have anything to say?" She lifted Momo up around the middle and he purred at her.

"He says he wishes there was something we could do to help."

Zuko moved in closer to Katara. She noticed and moved closer to him.

"Hmm, tell him that's very sweet."

Zuko leaned in to kiss her when he was interrupted by the sound of a large crash. The teens jumped to their feet and saw three Dai Li agents standing in front of a large hole in the wall that they created.

"They're after me!" exclaimed Katara and Zuko in unison. They looked at each other in confusion. "They're after you?"

Katara watched the Dai Li get closer. "My guardian must have sent them-"

"Do you trust me?" asked Zuko suddenly.

She turned and saw him at the windowsill with his hand extended to her

"What?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

She took it. "Yes."

"Then jump!"

They jumped out of the room, fell and landed in a pile of garbage. They tred to get away, but the exit was blocked by a Dai Li agent who grabbed Zuko. He struggled to free himself but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"It looks like we finally have you."

Zuko saw Long Feng approaching them with two of the Dai Li agents that were in Zuko's home behind him. He looked down and to his horror saw his mask in the hands of Long Feng.

"So this is the famous Blue Spirit." said the man with a hideous smile on his face.

Momo swooped down and flew between Zuko and the agent holding him. The agent jumped back in surprise and released Zuko who grabbed Katara's hand again. An agent sent an earth glove at Momo which caught the lemur in midair and made him fall to the ground. They tried to run the other way but more Dai Li agents appeared and blocked the exit. Zuko stepped in front of Katara, raised both hands, summoning a large ball of flame, leaned forward and pushed it at the agents. The agents raised an earth shield to block the fire blast. Two of the agents flung their manacles at Zuko which caught him by the wrist. They pulled him toward them.

"You are under arrest." said Long Feng.

"Hey, get off of me!" shouted Zuko as he struggled in vain to pull himself free.

"Let go of him." yelled Katara. She opened her water pouch and tried waterbending the water out of it but nothing came out. She realized she used it all back in the marketplace. Long Feng saw this and turned to the Dai Li again, chuckling.

"Dai Li, see to it that the Blue Spirit never sees the light of day again." He said.

Zuko's arms were forced behind him and manacled. Katara looked around and saw a barrel of water. She made the water into a water whip and hit Long Feng on the back of the head. He turned to her angrily and earthbended her from the waist down into the ground. She struggled to pull herself out. Zuko struggled more to get away from the agents holding him to help Katara.

:Foolish girl." said Long Feng.

Katara glaed daggers at the earthbender and pulled off the hood of her cloak.

"Unhand him, by order of the princess of the Southern Water Tribe." She said this with authority.

The agents and Long Feng suddenly bowed to the princess in the ground. The agents holding Zuko forced him to bow as well.

"Princess Katara." said Long Feng in surprise. He freed Katara and she slowly got to her feet.

Zuko was in disbelief. "The princess?" he whispered. He couldn't believe he actually saved the princess from punishment of stealing, comforted her when she cried, brought her to his home, and almost _kissed her!_

"What are you doing outside the palace?" asked Long Feng, "And with this thief?"

"That's not your concern." said Katara coolly. "Do as I command. Let him go!"

"Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Prince Ozai. You'll have to take it up with him.

Long Feng and the Dai Li agents dragged Zuko out, bowing as they went. Katara glared at them as they went and crossed her arms.

"Believe me, I will." She said in a deadly whisper.

* * *

oh jeez, Katara is PISSED and we all know that that's NEVER a good sign! lol


	7. Didn't Even Know His Name

disclaimer - don't own ATLA or Aladdin

* * *

By the time Katara stormed into the Fire Nation palace it was evening. The guards and servants gave her surprised looks when she walked down the corridors with her cloak on.

"Katara!"

Katara looked around for the person calling her and saw Sokka and Toph running towards her.

"You're back!" exclaimed Sokka when he embraced his little sister.

"I knew you'd come back, Sugar Queen." said Toph. The blind earthbender punched the waterbender on the arm. "I thought you'd be back a lot sooner, though."

"Where's Ozai?" asked Katara.

Sokka and Toph looked surprised at this question. Sokka looked at Katara's face in surprise and worry.

"I don't know." Said Sokka, "Katara, did something happen out there?"

"I can't explain right now." said Katara shortly, "I have to find Ozai."

"I'll help you look for him, Sugar Queen." said Toph. She knelt down and placed a hand on the floor. After a few seconds, Toph started sprinting down the corridor.

"This way!"

The Water Tribe siblings chased after Toph who stopped every now and then to place her hand on the floor. They had reached the courtyard when Toph informed the siblings Ozai wasn't far.

"Is this a new fashion you're trying, Water Tribe?"

Azula's voice made Sokka, Katara, and Toph stop in their steps. Azula was standing in the courtyard a few feet away. Behind her Ty Lee practiced her flips and stands while Mai leaned against a tree, looking bored as usual.

"I must say it suits you." The Fire Princess said with a smirk, "Now you look more like a peasant than you did before."

"Not now, Azula," said an annoyed Sokka, "We're busy."

Ty Lee stopped practicing her stands for a minute to look at Sokka.

"Busy with what…" she flipped over to Sokka and stood barely an inch close to him, "Cutie?"

"We're wasting time!" said Katara, "Come on, guys."

She, Sokka, and Toph took barely two steps before a new voice spoke.

"Oh, Katara, is this about that boy the Dai Li arrested?"

At these words, Katara stopped dead with her eyes wide. Sokka looked at her with the same expression

"A boy?" he asked suspiciously but Katara turned her head to look at Ozai, ignoring Sokka.

"You should know better than to consort with criminals." said Ozai, pretending to be concerned. He looked down at her cloak and recognized it to be the same cloak the girl in the hourglass wore.

"Criminals?" Again, Katara ignored Sokka.

Katara turned to face Ozai. Her hands were on his hips. "What was his crime?" she demanded.

"Kidnapping the princess, of course." lied Ozai. He was grateful that he was as good a liar as his daughter because Toph detected nothing.

"I wasn't kidnapped!" said Katara, "I ran away!"

Ozai had a mix expression of shock and remorse on his face.

"Oh, dear Agni!" he placed a hand to his face as if upset. "If only I knew!"

"What happened to the boy?" she asked Ozai. She was dreading the answer.

"Oh I'm sorry, Katara." said Ozai, bringing the hand down from his face, "The boy's sentence had already been carried out."

"What sentence?" Katara asked softly, hoping Ozai wasn't going to say what she expected.

"Death." Ozai said simply in a calm and sinister tone. His smirk widened when Katara gasped. "By beheading."

"No!" she whispered. She collapsed to her knees on the ground beneath her.

"I am very sorry, Katara." Ozai put his hands on her shoulders but she shook them off in anger.

"How could you?" Katara got to her feet and ran away, crying. Sokka gave Ozai the dirtiest look he could muster before he and Toph ran after her.

"I think she took it rather well." said Azula with a smirk identical to her father's.

Ty Lee watched the siblings and earthbender go with a guilty expression on her face.

Sokka and Toph searched the gardens for Katara until they found her crying at the edge of the pond.

"Katara?"

Sokka knelt down beside his sister and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Toph followed suit.

"What happened out there?"

Katara explained to her friends between sobs what had happened outside the palace walls from Zuko saving her in the marketplace to him taking her to his home to him getting arrested.

"It's all my fault, guys." She said after telling the story. She wiped the tears running down her face. "I didn't even know his name." Sokka hugged her and she cried into his chest as he held her close. Toph kept her hand on the crying girl's shoulder.

* * *

AN: sorry this one was so short :( but I will update soon. Maybe before tomorrow if you're lucky :)


	8. A Deal

AN - I edited this chapter because I had a better idea of how I wanted it to go, also I just noticed that Azula hasn't really talked much in this whole story so...yeah :P

disclaimer - I don't own SHIT

* * *

Zuko was forced into the dungeons of the royal palace and the Dai Li agents that brought him there set Zuko's wrists into one of the restraints on one of the walls. He struggled to free himself but couldn't. When the Dai Li agents left the dungeon and shut the door behind them, Zuko, still struggling, waited until the sound of their footsteps died before stopping and smirking. He flipped his lower half up and placed his feet on the wall. He strained to break her arms free until the restraints trapping him there exploded in flames. He sprung off the wall towards and flipped forward, landing on his feet perfectly. He rubbed his wrists where the cold metal chaffed his skin and looked around to find a way out. He couldn't exactly see much because night had fallen and his only source of light was the full moon's rays that shone through the barred window high above. He saw elephant rats scurry across the cold stone floor as he searched. He suddenly heard a noise and looked up at the window to see the silhouette of Momo appearing at the window at the top of the dungeon.

"Momo!" Zuko called quietly, "Down here!"

Momo flew down to Zuko's shoulder and started licking his cheek.

"I'm okay." Zuko assured the lemur.

With Momo on his shoulder, the firebender paced around the dungeon again to find a way out. As he searched, he talked to himself quietly.

"She was the princess. I don't believe it." He brought a hand to his face. "I must have sounded so stupid to her."

After failing to find a way out Zuko sat down against a wall. Momo chattered and crawled into Zuko's lap. He pet the lemur as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm a-I'm a fool."

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy."

The new voice surprised Zuko. He jumped to his feet (Momo jumped onto the floor when he owner abruptly stood up) and raised his fists in case he needed to defend himself.

"Who's there?" Zuko called.

A young girl a few years younger than Zuko wearing rags sat in the corner nearby Zuko. The reason Zuko wasn't able to see her before was because the girl was sitting in the shadows.

"Be still." Said the girl "There is no need to fight three poor defenseless girls, is there?"

The girl gestured towards something sitting near her and Zuko saw two other girls sitting next to her. Momo climbed onto Zuko's shoulder and cowered himself slightly behind his owner's head with his tail wrapped around his owner's neck. Zuko lowered his fists.

"Who are you?" he asked

The girl stood up and stepped into the moon's rays and Zuko was able to see her properly. The girl had gold eyes and was smirking at him. Her two companions also got to their feet and stood with the girl in the moon's rays. The two other girls also wore rags and, in one of the girl's case, a big smile. One of the two girls had bangs that almost covered her eyes, had sharp features on her face, and wore a bored expression. The third girl had large grey eyes. This one seemed the most friendly and most approachable in Zuko's opinion.

"We are lowly prisoners, like yourself." said the golden eyed girl. "But together, perhaps we can be more."

Zuko exchanged looks with Momo before looking back at the girl. "I'm listening."

"There is a cave. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I bet."

As tempting as it sounded, Zuko didn't buy it. This girl wanted to share all this glorious treasure with a boy she just met? There had to be a catch.

"So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" asked Zuko. He tried his best not to sound too suspicious.

"We need a strong man to go in after it. We're too weak to do this."

Again, it sounded tempting to Zuko until he noticed one major flaw in this plan.

"Ah, one problem. It's out there," Zuko raised a hand and pointed at the barred window, "We're in here?" He pointed at the stone floor beneath their feet.

The golden eyed girl pushed Zuko aside and approached a wall. She raised a hand to it and firebended into it. Zuko gasped softly when the pushed open to reveal a hidden exit.

"Things aren't always what they seem." The girl informed Zuko. She extended a hand to Zuko for him to shake. "So, do we have a deal?"

Zuko looked at Momo again, who chattered. He looked down to think it over. He did want to see the princess again and he knew the only way to do it would be if he was very wealthy. He looked back at the girl and took her hand.

"Deal."

* * *

AN - I've been thinking that after I'm done with this one, would you guys like me to do an ATLA version of the Aladdin sequels? I really want to at least do the third movie (I'm not really a fan of the second movie) but I don't know what do you think? let me know in your reviews!

Yes?

No?

please let me know!


	9. Appa

I also edited this chapter

disclaimer - do I really gotta say it?

* * *

After escaping the dungeons Zuko and his new companions snuck into the royal stables and stole four komodo rhinos. Zuko was surprised that there wasn't tight security around the palace. It was also a shock to him that the group hadn't been caught and thrown back into the dungeons but he decided to not question the luck that rarely came to him.

_Why did I agree to this?_ Zuko asked himself when he and the girls found themselves in a sandstorm in the middle of the desert.

Momo had a hard time flying through the storm so Zuko allowed the lemur to hide in his vest until they were out of the storm. After what felt like hours the group was finally out of the storm and was riding quickly through the endless desert. On the way to this "cave of wonders", Zuko learned some things about the people he was traveling with. The golden eyed girl planned through every strategy and didn't seem to care if they had to resort to hurting, or even killing, a human being to make this plan work. Zuko noticed this back at the palace when the golden eyed girl told him that if they met anyone standing in their way they shouldn't hesitate to attack.

The girl with bangs seemed very easily bored. She sighed a lot and would every now and then complain in her monotone voice about how bored she was.

The girl that smiled a lot was very bubbly and talkative which annoyed Zuko greatly when she continuously asked him questions.

"So what's your name?" she asked him.

"Um, Zuko." He answered.

"How long have you lived in the Fire Nation?"

"My whole life."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Really? I have six sisters. What's your favorite color?"

"Are we there yet?" Zuko asked the golden eyed girl, having just about enough of the girl's questioning.

"Almost." answered the girl.

"What's your favorite color?" The smiling girl asked again as if there was no interruption.

Zuko groaned.

Finally, the golden eyed raised a hand to signal the others to a stop. Zuko looked around but saw nothing but sand and dunes.

"So where is this cave?" asked Zuko.

"Wait a moment." The golden eyed girl said shortly.

Zuko scowled at the girl. He didn't have to be there after all; he was out of the dungeons and he had a komodo rhino for transportation. He could just go to a different Fire Nation town or maybe just live in the Earth Kingdom but he really wanted to see the princess again so he bit his tongue.

The girl reached into her rags and pulled out two halves of a golden scarab medallion. She brought the two halves together and it immediately glowed brightly. It shot out of the girl's hand and flew towards the dunes, the girls immediately followed it quickly, Zuko in the back.

The group followed the scarab until it separated into halves again and went into a large dune. The dune rose up and transformed into a dragon head with the two halves of the scarab for eyes. Zuko stared transfixed at the giant dragon head before him. His companions slid off their mounts and he did the same.

"Well, go on." The golden eyed girl pushed Zuko none too gently forward towards the dragon and the firebender walked slowly and cautiously towards the dragon head. When he was only a few feet away, the dragon spoke in its deep rumbling voice.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" it asked.

Zuko didn't know what he was doing until he did it; he got to his knees and bowed low to the dragon head with his forehead touching the sand.

"My name is Zuko of the Fire Nation." answered Zuko.

The dragon glared skeptically at Zuko before answering.

"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp."

The cave opened up with a roar, and a staircase appeared in front of Zuko. He turned to look back at the others.

"Remember," said the girl, "First fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward."

Zuko looked back at the open cave and took a deep breath. He began to descend the staircase with a determined look on his face. Momo continued to hide in Zuko's vest.

Zuko reached the bottom and entered a golden chamber filled with treasure.

"Would you look at that!" he said to Momo who poked his head out of Zuko's vest with curiosity. "Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the Fire Lord!"

Momo jumped out of Zuko's vest and bounded over to a pile of treasure to examine it.

"Momo!"

Momo stopped in mid bound, hovering over a pile on the floor.

"Don't...touch...anything!" he told the lemur. "We got to find that lamp." He looked around at the large piles of treasure surrounding him in the room. "Momo, fly around and see if you can find the lamp while I look around down here. Don't touch anything!" he added when Momo took out.

As the lemur flew around the room, he suddenly felt a presence nearby. He stopped in midair and turned around but saw nothing. He flew around the room again and got the feeling that he was being followed again. Momo swooped down to Zuko and tugged at his shirt.

"Momo, I can't feed you right now." Zuko told the lemur. "We have to keep looking for that lamp."

Momo stopped tugging and flew around the room again, looking for the lamp. Again Momo felt a presence. He stopped again and looked around. He felt something pull his tail and turned around to look behind him. Once again, nothing. He suddenly felt something breathing down on him and looked up to see al large furry thing with horns and an arrow on his hood looming over him. Momo screeches at it and the thing gorlws back at him and they flew away from each other, scared. Momo searched the room for Zuko until he finaly found him, swooped down, and tackled Zuko on his head.

"AAH!" yelled the firebender at this surprise attack. He tried to pry the lemur off his head but Momo wouldn't let go. "Momo, what are you, crazy?"

As he tried to pry Momo off his head he noticed the flying fluffy thing poking its head out from behind a pile of treasure.

"A bison!" he whispered, awed while Momo hid behind Zuko's head. Zuko approached the bison slowly. Zuko saw that the bison had reigns tied to its horns and there was a saddle on its back.

"C'mon out." He gently said to the shy bison. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The shy bison slowly came out of his hiding place and approached Zuko. Momo screeched and jumped onto Zuko's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Momo. He's not gonna bite."

When the bison was close enough Zuko slowly lifted a hand and placed it on the bison's nose. The bison's eyes closed in contentment when Zuko rubbed its nose. The bison soon opened his eyes, looked at Zuko for a moment, and licked him once from toe to head with its large pink tongue, covering the firebender and the lemur in saliva. Momo shook off the saliva and screeched at the bison. The bison brought its head down and began to walk away, its large tail dragging along the floor. Zuko looked down too, feeling pity for the bison when an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, wait a minute." He said to the bison, "Maybe you can help us." The bison turned around, rushed over to Zuko, and licked him again. "Hey, whoa!" Zuko wiped off the saliva. "We're trying to find this lamp…" But before Zuko said anything else, the bison left the room. When it reached the doorway to another room it looked back at Zuko and groaned.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Zuko told Momo before running after the bison. The bison lowered himself slightly. Zuko looked at the bison confused before understanding. He climbed onto the bison's back and it walked out of the room.

The bison walked through a long dark cave that had water dripping from the ceiling. Zuko looked up at the spikes in the cave's ceiling warily and hoping that none of them would drop. Eventually they emerged in a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room was a tall pillar that was surrounded by water, with a staircase going up to it. At the top of the pillar was a beam of light. Zuko jumped off the bison's head and walked to the water's edge. He saw small stepping stones that lead to the pillar. Momo tried to follow Zuko but he held up a hand to stop the lemur.

"Wait here." He told the lemur.

Zuko jumped to the first stepping stone. He stumbled slightly but didn't fall, then proceeded to the next stone. Soon he reached the pillar and walked up the stairs. There were so many stairs Zuko lost count but he didn't stop to rest, he just kept going. When he finally reached the top of the pillar he saw the lamp sitting in the middle of the beam of light. He walked to the lamp and hesitantly picked it up. Like back at the palace, he felt that this was too easy. He was sure that something should have happened by now. He looked around, expecting to see some kind of trap or something to attack him but saw nothing. He closely examined the lamp.

"This is it?" he asked himself in disbelief while he placed the lamp in his vest. "This is what we came all the way down here to-" He looked down at Momo and the bison and saw Momo bounding toward a statue holding a large ruby as if to get a closer look at it.

"Momo!" yelled Zuko but it was too late. Momo had touched the ruby. As soon as Momo touched it, there was a rumbling and the room began to shake.

"Thieves!" the dragon's voice boomed in the room. "You have touched the forbidden treasure." Momo jumped off the jewel which melted into lava along with it shrine.  
Now you will never again see the light of day again!"

Fire shot out of the pillar where the lamp sat. Zuko raised a hand to protect himself from the flames and started races down the steps, but they flattened into a ramp, and he slid down it until he flew into the air. As he fell down, he caught a glimpse of the water turning into lava before suddenly landing in something hard. He raised himself up slightly and found himself in the bison's saddle with Momo sitting next to him. He looked over the saddle and saw that the bison was flying over the lava.

"You can fly?" he asked the bison in shock.

He grabbed the reigns in case he needed to steer but the bison seemed to know where to go. It raced back through the caves, dodging walls and falling debris. Momo jumped on Zuko's shoulders and held onto Zuko's head, screeching.

"Momo, this is no time to panic!" He pulled Momo off his head and saw that they were flying into a wall. "Start panicking."

Appa went into a dive and Zuko held on to the reigns tightly so he wouldn't fall off. Zuko, Momo, and the bison found themselves in the internal entrance again. Zuko looked up at the cave opening and to his horror saw that the opening was about to close soon. Zuko, Momo, and the bison were almost to the top when a rock hit the bison's head, sending him to the floor. Zuko and Momo were thrown off and were at the entrance to the cave. Momo made it out of the entrance but Zuko fell on what was left of the stairs. He rolled down it until he quickly grabbed onto the last stair and held on. He looked up and the three girls at the top, within reach. The golden eyed girl smirked at the situation, the bored looking girl looked like she could care less, and the bubbly girl was looking at Zuko with great worry in her eyes.

"Help me out!" yelled Zuko. He let go of the stair with one hand and reached out to the girls. The bubbly girl immediately reached forward to help Zuko but the golden eyed girl pushed her back.

"Throw me the lamp!" She ordered.

Zuko growled in frustration "I can't hold on!" he answered, "Give me your hand."

"First give me the lamp!"

Zuko reached into his vest with great difficulty and pulled out the lamp. He handed it up to the girl who snatched it right out of the firebender's hand and held it close to her. The girl laughed sinisterly.

"Yes!" she laughed, "At last!"

She hid the lamp in her rags and looked back down to Zuko who had almost climbed out of the entrance with the assistance of the grey eyed girl. Before Zuko could make it all the way out the golden eyed girl shoved the grey eyed girl roughly aside and grabbed the boy's wrist before he fell to his death.

Zuko struggled to get out of the girl's grip while still trying to hold on to that stairs of the entrance. "What are you doing?" he yelled out to the girl.

"Giving you your reward." Answered the girl. She reached into his ragged and pulled something long and crooked out, "Your eternal reward." She raised it above her head and Zuko saw that it was a crooked dagger. Momo climbed up the girl and bit her arm. The girl screamed and released Zuko, who grabbed onto the stair again. The girl threw Momo into the cave. She saw Zuko starting to pull himself back up again raised her fist. She blasted fire at Zuko, which hit him on the left side of his face. The boy yelled in pain and let go of the stair, falling into the cave as well. Zuko could hardly see through the tears that stung his eyes from the pain. He found himself falling, falling, and then found himself in darkness.

Outside the cave, the dragon head roared one final time before sinking back into the sand. Azula closed her eyes and smirked, savoring the moment. At last, the lamp was theirs! Mai sighed again for what must have been the billionth time that day. Ty Lee looked down at the sand where the cave once stood, filled with guilt. Azula chuckled darkly.

"It's ours." She said softly, "At long last, it's ours!" Her hand reached into her disguise to pull out the lamp but found nothing. He eyes shot open and her smirk disappeared. "-Where is it?"

She looks at Mai and Ty Lee. Ty Lee looked shocked. Mai was as shocked as Ty Lee. The girls looked around and shook their heads.

"No." Azula closed his eyes and growled in anger. "NO!" She raised her head to head to the sky and roared, fire shot from her mouth and her fists in anger.

Ty Lee cringed at the large amount of fire.

* * *

there we go! Zuko's got his scar now.

so far I've got a couple okays for the sequels but I'm still waiting

don't forget to review! :P


	10. Friend Like Me

disclaimer - seriously, do I gotta say it ? :P

* * *

Iroh walked towards Katara's bedroom with a tray in his hands. On the tray was a teapot and two cups. He hoped to have tea with the young princess for he hadn't seen her since their argument two days ago. Holding the tray against his hip, the Fire Lord raised a hand to knock on the door when he heard a sniffle. He listened closely and heard Katara crying softly. He opened the bedroom door and peeked inside. Katara sat on her bed with tears running down her face, next to Sokka and Toph. Sokka had his arm around Katara in a comforting hug.

"Katara?"

The Water Tribe siblings looked up at Iroh as he entered the room. He placed the tray on a nearby table and walked over to the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked Katara gently.

Katara took a deep breath. "Ozai...has...done something... terrible." She did her best to say this sentence without breaking down. Sokka hugged her tightly.

"There, there, Katara, we'll set it right." Iroh said consolingly, he knelt down on the floor so his and Katara's eyes were level with each other. "Now, tell me everything."

Zuko's vision blurred as he woke up. Slowly his vison came to focus and saw Momo's face close to his. He found himself laying on something soft and fuzzy and realized that he was laid on the bison's tail. The tail rose up slowly to help Zuko to his feet. He winced in pain when he felt the burn on his face.

"Oh, my head." He groaned. He looked up at the entrance which was sealed in. "We're trapped." He realized. Anger filled him and he raised a fiery fist at the entrance.

"Those two faced sons-of-wolfjackals!" he shouted angrily. He firebended at the ceiling repeatedly even though he knew that it wouldn't do anything to help him out. He leaned against the bison and sat down with his arms crossed over legs.

"Whoever they were," he muttered, "They're long gone with that lamp."

Momo suddenly dove into the bison's saddle. Zuko leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He knew it was hopeless to think of a way out. They were trapped forever. He felt something land on his legs.

Thinking it was Momo, the firebender said, "Not now, Momo."

He heard chatter above him and opened his eyes and saw from his point of view an upside-down Momo looking down at him from the bison's saddle.

"Wait if you're up there," muttered Zuko, "Then what-" He looked down and saw the lamp sitting in his lap. A smile creeped on his face and he got onto his feet.

"Why, you hairy little thief!" he said to Momo who purred and jumped down to Zuko's shoulder. He picked up the lamp and examined it again.

"Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk." He commented. "Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out." He began rubbing the lamp. Suddenly smoke came out of the hole of the lamp which began to shake and glow. Zuko held onto the lamp tightly, and the smoke coming out of it formed into a shape of a person shorter than him.

"Aaaaaahhh...CHOOO!" The shape sneezed and the smoke was blasted away.

With the smoke gone, Zuko got a good look at the shape; standing before him was a bald headed boy who looked to be about twelve with arrows on his head and hands and wearing yellow and orange clothes. The kid sniffed and rubbed his nose.

"One thousand years in a dusty lamp will make ya sneeze like crazy!" comment the boy with a big goofy smile on his face. He started feeling another sneeze coming on. "Hang on a second!" He sneezed again and zoomed off the ground and into the air. Zuko watched the shape with amazement as it flew high into the air and slowly and safely land on the ground.

"Does it feel good to be outta there!" said the kid. "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen." He looked down at Zuko on the cave floor. "Hi, where ya..." His smile fell and a grossed out look on his face formed when he noticed the burn on Zuko's face. "Whoa! Let me help you with that!" The boy snapped his fingers and a bandage appeared on Zuko's face. "Sorry I can't do more, I never learned using magic or waterbending for healing, just for fighting and granting wishes. Let me help you with that, though." He snapped his fingers again and Zuko's hair on the burnt half on his face grew back to the length it was before. Zuko ran his fingers through the newly grown hair feeling very confused as to what was going on.

"You just sneezed… and flew ten feet in the air." He said incredulously to the boy.

The kid's goofy smile reappeared as he looked up at the ceiling of the cave. "Really? It felt higher than that. Now, back to what I was saying," The boy earthbended a microphone out of the ground and stuck the mic in Zuko's face. "Where are you from? What's your name?"

Zuko stammered, "Uh, Z-Zuko."

"Zuko!" The boy said the firebender's name as if he just discovered something major. "Hello, Zuko. Nice to have you here. Can we call you 'Zu?' Or maybe just 'Ko?'"

The firebender rubbed his head. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

The boy didn't pay attention to what the older boy said for he had just noticed the bison. "Hey, Appa!" The boy held out his arms towards the bison as if to hug it. "Haven't seen you in forever! Come here boy!"

Appa ran over and landed his front paws on the boy causing him to fall backwards. Appa licked the kid and held onto him with his paws. The kid laughed. "Ha ha ha ha. I missed ya too, buddy!"

"This is your bison?" asked a surprised Zuko.

"Yup." The kid got to his feet, placed his knuckles together in front of his chest and bended a gust of air around his body, drying his clothes. The gust of air knocked Zuko off his feet and he fell on the ground. The gust of air knocked Zuko off his feet and he fell on the ground. "Oops, sorry." The kid stomped on the ground and the earth underneath Zuko pushed him into a standing position. He zoomed to Zuko's side and propped an elbow against the firebender's shoulder. "Alright, so what'll it be master Zuko?"

"Wait a minute! Did you just call me... master?"

The kid slapped a diploma in Zuko's hand and a mortarboard on his head.

"That's right! He can be taught!" he shouted. "What would you wish of me,"

He created an air scooter and zoomed around Zuko, Momo, and Appa, making the former slightly dizzy.

"The ever impressive,"

The airball dissipated and he landed softly on the ground. He earthbended a wall around himself.

"The long contained,"

The earth cage sank back into the ground. He pulled out a dummy that looks like him from nowhere and used it.

"Often imitated,"

He tossed the dummy aside. He stomped on the ground again and half a dozen earth statues of the kid popped out of the ground.

"But never duplicated-"

The statues sank back into the ground like the earth cage and the kid amplified his voice.

"AVATAR AANG! GENIE! OF! THE LAMP!"

The kid bowed to the group and raised his hands to an imaginary audience.

"Yes, thank you! Good to be back!"

"Whoa!" Zuko brought his hands up to stop Aang from speaking any more. "Wish fulfillment?"

"Three wishes to be exact." Aang held up three fingers. "Oh and no wishing for more wishes. And no substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Zuko muttered to himself. So many unbelievable things happened to him today it was hard for him to actually believe it was real.

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here!" He earthbended a chair for Zuko and pushed him into it. "So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities."

_Well, Lord Sozin had that fiery comet_

_King Bumi had a thousand tests_

Zuko jumped to his feet when found himself surrounded by dozens of Dai Li agents. He stood in his fighting stance, ready for the attack when Aang popped up behind him from out of nowhere.

_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

_You got a brand of magic never fails!_

Aang jumped in front of Zuko and used airbending to blow the guards away.

_You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

Aang pulled out some pellet and threw them on the ground. They all exploded.

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

Aang suddenly appeared inside the lamp and grabbed Zuko's hand and rubbed the lamp with it.

_And I'll say_

He made a grand entrance that was better than his first one.

_Mister Zuko sir_

_What will your pleasure be?_

He earthbended a table and chairs for Zuko and Momo and created menus. He spoke in a snooty French voice and wrote down things on a note pad, like a waiter.

_Let me take your order, jot it down_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

He elbowed Zuko's shoulder.

_Ho ho ho!_

He placed a plate with a rounded cover onto the table in front of Zuko and opened it.

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre' d!_

His head appeared in the food, much to the shock of Zuko and Momo. The table and chairs disappeared and Aang, returned to normal, stood next to Zuko, with his ear cupped as if to listen to Zuko.

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me._

He earthbended a new chair and pushed Zuko into it. He explodes into four duplicate Aangs that give Zuko a shave, haircut and manicure.

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

The three duplicates disappeared and Zuko found himself still in his chair and being fanned by Momo and Appa who held the fan in his mouth.

_You're the boss, the king, the Fire Lord!_

_Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

Aang appeared and covers the three in food. Zuko found himself rising up on a column of food with a giant A on top.

_Try some of column 'A'_

Zuko jumped to another column with a B on top.

_Try all of column 'B'_

He fell off but was caught by a red cushion produced by Aang.

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

Aang did a little dance in a spotlight when two giant hands appeared. They hummed a few bars of the song to him.

_Oh my!_

They hummed again and Aang shook his hands.

_No no!_

He did a dance with two giant hands, then did a scat and the hands surrounded Aang and squished him into nothing but smoke. A second later he appeared at Zuko's side again.

_Can your friends do this? _

He created an air scooter and circled Zuko like he did before and making Zuko dizzy like before.

_Can your friends do that? _

Aang pulled off his head, duplicated it, then juggled them. He tossed them to Zuko, who struggled with them and dropped them.

"Guess you can't!" Aang laughed, earning an annoyed from Zuko.

_Can your friends pull this out their little hat_

He put his head back on and proceeded to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spiraled around and around until he turned into a white rabbit. The rabbit transformed into a red dragon.

_Can your friends go poof! _

The dragon breathed fire, which turned into three beautiful girls, who danced around Zuko. He noticed that one of them had blue eyes like the princess he longed to be with.

_Well looky here_

_Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

The dancing girls disappeared one by one, much to the relief of Zuko for he started losing himself in one of the girl's blue eyes.

_So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

Aang imitated what he was calling Zuko.

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

He created a diving board and hopped off it while on his knees, his hands were in a praying position, his head was held high, and his eyes were closed like he was praying.

_You got me bona fide, certified_

Aang then turned into a certificate. Zuko grabbed the end of it and it rolled him up.

_You got a genie for a charg? d'affairs!_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

Aang helped Zuko out of the roll and cupped his hand around his ear again.

_So what you wish I really want to know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

Aang pulled out a long list from Zuko's ear and used it to rub himself like he was drying off after a shower.

_So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!_

_Mister Zuko, sir, have a wish or two or three_

The girls reappeared. The blue eyed one tried to kiss him but he turned away from her only to run into Aang.

_I'm on the job, you big nabob_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

He zapped four dancing bison into existence.

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

To the other direction, he zapped in four dancing ostritch horses.

_You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me!_

He zapped more dancing animals and dancing girls and men in the cave. He did a dance as he finishes singing. Momo ate some fruit from a bowl that Aang zapped up while Zuko was thrown into the air and caught by the flying bison.

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

Aang wrapped everything up in a cyclone and zapped it away until they were all back in the cave. He propped his elbow against Zuko again.

"So what'll it be, master?" asked Aang as if nothing happened.

Zuko still couldn't believe it. "You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Actualy, there are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos." said Aang. He still wore the goofy smile.

"Such as?"

Aang held up his index finger.

"Rule number one: I can't kill anybody. More of a won't than can't to be honest. I believe all life is sacred so don't ask."

He brought up his second finger.

"Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else."

He brought up the third finger.

"Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture," He suddenly grabbed Zuko by the arms and shook him. "I don't like doing it!"

He immediately calmed down.

"Other than that, you got it!"

He sat down on Appa's tail and leaned back. He pulled out a marble and used airbending to swirl them around while he waited for Zuko's answer. The firebender brought a hand to his chin while he thought about what he wanted to wish for until he got an idea. A sly grin formed on his face.

"Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" He scoffed. "What happened to being an all powerful genie?"

Aang stopped what he was doing as he heard this.

"Can't even bring people back from the dead." Zuko continued. "I don't know, Momo, he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're going to have to find a way out of here-"

Zuko barely took two steps when a wooden staff blocked Zuko's path.

"Excuse me?" There was no smile on Aang's face, no air of laughter, just anger and annoyance which was exactly what Zuko was going for. He took some threatening steps toward Zuko, forcing the firebender to step back. He continued stepping forward as he yelled.

"Are you kidding me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? I did this whole dang musical number for you and all of a sudden, you're walking out on me? I don't think so, not right now. You're getting your wishes, so SIDDOWN!" Zuko found himself standing in Appa's saddle, having walked backwards up the bison's tail without realizing it. Zuko sat down in the saddle and Aang jumped over him and landed on Appa's head, taking the reins. He was back to his goofy self again. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!" he pointed all around them as he spoke. "Keep your hands and arms inside the saddle. We...are...outta here! Yip yip!" He added, snapping the reins and Appa took off towards the ceiling. As soon as the bison reached the ceiling of the cave, Aang earthbended and exit through the ceiling and they flew out of the cave and off into the distance.

* * *

I'd like to give credit to tanikara_kowitsuji and their version of ATLA's version of Aladdin for the first two lines of the song :) thanks for giving me permission tanikara_kowitsuji!

I'd like to add that every review I got concerning me making the sequels have all been yes. Now I have another question for you guys about the sequels. I want to skip the second Aladdin sequel and just go to the third one. Is that cool with you guys or do you want me to make the second one? I honestly don't mind :)


	11. Plots and Promises

disclaimer - don't own atla or aladdin

* * *

Ozai paced in his study for the girls to return with the lamp.

_They should have been back by now._

A soft knocking on the door was heard and a young woman in a servant robe entered the room. She looked visibly terrified to be in the same room as the prince.

"Well?" demanded Ozai and the servant winced "What is it?"

She bowed low to him.

"Fire Lord Iroh wishes to speak with you in the throne room." The servant said softly.

Ozai growled in frustration and left the room. The still bowing servant flinched when he walked past her. He strode down the corridors until reaching the entrance to the throne room. He parted the curtain and entered the dimly lit room. Iroh sat in the throne behind a wall of flames which were the only source of light for the room. From behind the fire Ozai could see that Iroh had a look of anger on his face. Ozai approached the wall of fire and bowed slightly.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, Ozai. Katara told me about the boy from the city that you had executed. You know you don't have that authority unless express permission from me. From now on, you are to discuss sentencing the prisoners with me, before they are executed. Is that understood?"

Ozai's eyes narrowed but he remained in his bow. "I assure you, Iroh, it won't happen again."

"You may go."

Ozai got to his feet and turned to leave but saw Katara standing in front of the curtain. She stood there with her arms crossed. If looks could kill…

"Ah, Katara," Iroh stepped out from behind his wall of flame and approached the angry waterbender, "I have just spoken with Prince Ozai about this."

Ozai approached the two and bowed slightly to Katara. "My apologies to you as well." He took her hand to kiss it but she yanked it away before it met his lips.

"At least there's one good thing about this forced marriage," said Katara in a dangerous tone, "As soon as I get married I'm getting as far away from you as possible!" She turned and stormed out. Iroh sighed sadly and followed after her.

Ozai resisted his urge to send a fireball after the two when he left the throne room and watched them depart through the corridor in the opposite direction he was going. It was always so tempting to firebend at Iroh, the Water Tribe siblings, and the earthbender. He was patient, however, for he knew that once the lamp in his possession, he will gain complete control and do whatever he wanted to his foolish brother and those annoying brats.

When he made it back to his study, he found Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai standing in the middle of the room. When he entered all three of them looked down to avoid his eyes. He looked at Azula expectantly.

"Princess Azula, at last. Now I can become Fire Lord and I can get rid of Iroh and those brats once and for all."

Azula didn't smile. She seemed very interested in her shoes.

"Give me the lamp." Ozai held out his hand to Azula.

She didn't move.

"Azula," Ozai's tone started to sound impatient, "Where is the lamp?"

The three girls bowed at his feet. Ozai noticed that Ty Lee was trembling slightly.

"Where is it?" demanded Ozai.

The three girls cringed.

Azula and the girls sat up

"I'm sorry, Father." said Azula, "But there was a flaw in the plan."

"What happened?"

"Well, Mr. Prince Ozai, sir, we had the lamp but…" Ty Lee trailed off, too terrified to speak anymore.

"You lost it?" Ozai glared daggers at the girls. He was about ready to burn the girls to a crisp. Did they forget how long he had waited to find the whereabouts of that lamp? Did they forget how long he waited for the opportunity to finally be Fire Lord?

"Why do you need the lamp to become Fire Lord anyway, Prince Ozai?" asked Mai. "Why not just kill Iroh?"

"It's not that simple! It would be too obvious!" Ozai sat down in the chair behind his desk and brought a hand to his face and shook his head at the girls' stupidity. "And now I have to wait for Iroh to die on his own!"

"At least we won't have to deal with the Water Tribe siblings anymore." said Mai.

"Shame," said Azula, "They were the perfect toys to play with."

"Have you not been paying attention these past for weeks, girls?" said Ozai, annoyed, "Princess Katara refuses to marry any of the boys that have come here! She and her brother will only be able to leave the palace once she marries!"

"Well, what about Sokka?" asked Ty Lee, "He's old enough to marry."

"Sokka's still getting over Princess Yue's death." Mai reminded Ty Lee in an undertone.

"Oh, maybe that's why he's so distant from me!" said Ty Lee with a big smile on her face.

Azula brought and hand to her face.

"Yes, Ty Lee," said Mai sarcastically, "That's _exactly _why."

Ty Lee, not noticing the sarcasm, smiled even more widely.

"I guess it's too bad Sokka's around, then maybe Prince Ozai could marry Katara and become Chief of her tribe."

Ozai laughed.

"That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've heard." said Ozai.

Azula smirked.

"Actually, Father, Ty Lee may have something there."

"Thanks Azula!" Ty Lee's big smile then changed into a confused frown. "What exactly do I have?"

Azula ignored her friend and continued.

"What we can do is have you marry the Water Tribe princess-"

"But then he'd be second in line for Chief." Mai interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me!" snapped Azula, "Back to what I was saying, after you marry the Water Tribe princess, we kill Uncle, the brother, and the blind earthbender, and we frame the princess for it. Then she's executed and you are Fire Lord of the Fire Nation and the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. And then we can destroy that frozen wasteland if the people there dare to defy you!"

Mai and Ty Lee looked at Azula with amazed looks on their faces. Ozai smiled at Azula and laughed softly.

"I love the way your mind works, daughter!" he laughed.

Appa flew through the desert all morning until Aang found an oasis for him to land in. As soon as Appa's feet touched the ground he rolled over on his side in exhaustion, causing his riders to falls off.

"And thank you for choosing flying bison for all your travel needs!" said Aang as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Well, now." Aang asked with a smug smile on his face, "How about that, Mr. Doubting mustafa? Still think I'm not all powerful?"

"Yeah, you sure showed me." said Zuko. He resisted his urge to laugh but not his urge to roll his eyes. "Now about my three wishes-"

"Three? You are down by ONE, boy!" Aang held up his index finger in Zuko's face which he pushed away.

"You know, I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."

Aang raised a finger and opened his mouth for a return argument but when he couldn't think of anything his jaw just dropped.

"Monkey feathers!" he crossed his arms in annoyance. "All right, but no more freebies."

Zuko raised his hands in surrender, "Fair enough." He started pacing with his hand on his chin in thought while he contemplated on what he was going to wish for. "So, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for?" He added, looking at Aang, who had been lying on Appa's tail playing with his marble again. He sat up abruptly when he heard the question.

"Me?" Aang pointed at himself as if not believing what he heard, "No one's ever asked me that before." He smiled blissfully, "Well, actually," his smile turned into a frown when he changed his mind on what he was going to say, "Forget it."

"What? Come on, tell me."

Aang hesitated, then answered.

"Freedom."

Zuko's eyes widened with shock and he felt his jaw drop slightly. He pulled out the lamp from his vest and looked at it in shock.

"You mean you're a prisoner?" he asked.

"The whole genie gig is all part-and-parcel." Aang jumped into the air with his eyes and arrow glowing. He was in a sphere of air. The wind blew at Zuko, Appa, and Momo. Zuko tried to keep his balance against the harsh winds. Some water came out of the oasis and some rocks flew off the ground and both elements became part of the sphere. Fire streams appear and become part of the sphere.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" When Aang shouted those words, it sounded like a large group of people were shouting with him.

He dropped the rocks and the water, (which splashed on Zuko) and the fire and air sphere disappeared. Aang's arrows and eyes stopped glowing and he shrank down into the lamp. Zuko saw that he could barely fit into it.

"Itty bitty living space" Aang said squeakily.

"Aang, that's terrible." said Zuko sympathetically.

Aang slid out of the lamp with the same blissful smile on his face again "But, man-to be free. Not have to go, 'Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?' To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!"

Aang smacked himself on the head.

"But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Aang, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Why not?" asked Zuko.

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened."

"I'll do it." Offered Zuko with a smile, "I'll set you free."

"Uh huh, right."

Aang made a gesture as if to make it look like his nose was growing.

"No, really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free."

Zuko held out his hand for Aang to shake.

"Well, here's hoping." Aang shook Zuko's hand.

"O.K. Let's make some magic! So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly shy. "Well, there's this girl-"

Aang made a buzzer sound.

"Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"I'm not asking that it's just... She's smart and fun and..."

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful."

It was Aang's turn to roll his eyes. He smiled at how the teen spoke of this girl.

"She's got these big blue eyes that just...and this long curly hair that almost looks like a brown ocean, wow...and her smile." He sighed when he remembered Katara's smile but he frowned when he remembered something.

"But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a-" An idea came to him. "Hey, can you make me a prince?"

Aang looked slyly at Zuko. "I don't know. Is that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

"Aang, I wish for you to make me a prince!"

"First, we gotta get rid of those rags!" He picked at Zuko's vest. "What are you trying to say, beggar?"

He clapped his hands and Zuko's peasant clothes were replaced with royal Fire Nation robes.

"Lookin' good!" said Aang with a thumb's up.

"Now, still needs something. What does it need?"

He snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! Mode of transportation. Now I'd lend you Appa, but if you're going to be walking through a city, it'll be best to go with something not totally shy."

He saw Momo on the ground licking his fur and got an idea.

"Momo, over here!"

Momo flew to Aang and before he landed on Aang's shoulder, the young airbender snapped his fingers and the lemur changed into a into an ostrich.

"Mmm, not enough."

He snapped his fingers again and Momo changed into a komodo rhino.

"Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?"

Aang paced around for a bit until finally, he decided on something.

"Yes! I got it!"

He zapped Momo into an elephant. Momo looked into the pool of water to see his reflection and trumpeted in fear. He jumped into a tree and the tree naturally bended right back down to the ground, where Momo hung on and looked at Zuko upside down.

"Momo, you look good." said Zuko as he repressed a chuckle. He went to the pool of water to look at his reflection and saw that his shaggy hair was in a neat top knot. His bandages were gone, revealing a comet shaped scar over the left side of his face. He touched it and closed his eyes and sighed when he felt the burnt skin beneath his fingers. Aang put a sympathetic hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Maybe you could wish that scar away, Zuko." said Aang.

"No." said Zuko. "I'm not going to waste a wish on a blemish. Besides, I think it's best that I keep this scar anyway. I don't want her to recognize me."

He looked at the genie.

"Now what?"

"You've got the outfit, you've got the elephant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your headpiece, Zuko, cause we're gonna make you a star!"

"By the way, I'm probably going to need to change my name."

"How about Kuzon?" suggested Aang.

"'Kuzon'?"

"He was a friend of mine from the Fire Nation before I became the genie. You don't have to use that name if you don't-"

"No, don't worry. It sounds like the perfect name."

* * *

Will the villains' plan work? Will Zuko keep his promise to Aang? Stay tuned next time on Fire Nation Nights!


	12. Prince Kuzon

hey readers! Today's my birthday so in honor of it, I've decided to update! This one's got the musical number some of you guys have been waiting for! ^_^

disclaimer - i don't own atla or aladdin

* * *

Iroh sat in his study going through the names of princes and warriors of the four nations that wanted to seek Katara's hand. Unfortunately every name on the list had been crossed out. Either because Katara had turned them down, they had found someone else to court, or the denied boys warned the others to not come. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Deciding to take a break, Iroh left his office and walked towards the kitchens for some tea. He walked passed Ozai and gave him a nod of greeting. Ozai stopped in his tracks.

"Something's troubling you, brother."

It wasn't a question. Iroh turned to look at his younger brother who had his back turned to him.

"It's the suitor business again."

This also wasn't a question.

"I have gone through the names of suitors many times," said Iroh, "There are no more left."

At this, Ozai smirked. This was going to be easier than he thought. Still smirking, he turned to look at his older brother.

"Iroh, I think I may have a solution to the suitor problem."

This caught Iroh's interest. "Oh, really?"

"I just realized that there is another prince that could take Katara's hand."

"I must have missed one." said Iroh hopefully, "Well, who is it?"

"The prince of the Fire Nation."

Iroh looked at his brother confused until he understood what he was getting at.

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate, Ozai." He said.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, brother." Ozai pulled out his medallion and hypnotized Iroh with it again.

"Yes..." Iroh spoke in monotone, "Desperate measures..."

"You will order Katara to marry me." said Ozai slowly.

"I...will order...Katara...to..." Iroh blinked a few times when he came out of his trance. He pushed the medallion out of his face.

"But you're so old!"

Ozai scowled and held the medallion closer to Iroh's face. "Katara will marry me!"

"Katara will marry..." A trumpet fanfare could be heard and the hypnosis was broken again. "What? What is that? That music!" Iroh ran to the nearest balcony to see what was going on. Coming towards the palace was a parade.

"Ozai, you must come and see this!"

Inside the training area Katara and Toph sparred while Sokka sharpened his space sword. Toph was getting the upper hand when she stopped bending.

"Hey guys!"

Sokka stopped sharpening his weapon and he and his sister stared at the blind earthbender.

"There's something coming to the palace, I think it could be a parade."

"I think you're right, Toph." said Sokka, "I mean listen…"

The girls and Sokka listened hard and they could hear music.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Katara.

"Let's check it out." Sokka grabbed Toph's hand and the teens ran out of the training area.

A parade advanced through the city, led by a bald twelve year old boy dressed in orange as a major.

_Make way for Prince Kuzon!_

Cried the marchers.

_Say hey! It's Prince Kuzon!_

The boy in orange, Aang, had the people in the city make way for the swordsmen, various types of animals, and the dancers.

_Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,_

_Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,_

_Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

_Make way, here he comes,_

_Ring bells, bang the drums._

_You're gonna love this guy_

A white elephant marched from the back of the parade carrying a teenaged boy with a scar covering his left eye the and left side of his face. When he was introduced he flashed a slightly embarrassed smile. He wished Aang didn't go overboard with this but he went along with it when Aang told him about his experience with royalty.

_Prince Kuzon, fabulous he, Kuzon Fire!_

_Genuflect, show some respect_

_Down on one knee_

Aang came up behind Long Feng and a group of his Dai Li and earthbended the ground beneath them slightly so they would stumble forward into what resembled a bow.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee joined Ozai and Iroh at the balcony to watch the oncoming parade.

_Now try your best to stay calm_

_Brush up your Sunday Salaam_

Ty Lee started to dance to the music but stopped when she received a glare from Ozai, Azula, and Mai.

_And come and meet his spectacular coterie._

Aang wheel barrowed six men up onto Momo's trunk. They stand on each other's shoulders as Kuzon shook hands with them.

_Prince Kuzon, mighty is he, Kuzon Fire!_

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely_

The pile collapsed on Zuko but Aang, when no one was looking, zapped the pile and Zuko held them all up in an acrobatic wheel formation. Aang quickly put on his wig and mustache **(A/N: remember his disguise in King of Omashu?)** and zipped into the crowd. He changed his voice so it would resemble an old man.

_He faced the galloping hordes_

He ripped off the disguise and went to a group of children.

_A hundred bad guys with swords_

Aang ran back to the front of the parade.

_Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Kuzon!_

Sokka, Katara, and Toph made it to another balcony to watch the parade.

"So what's the parade about?" asked Toph.

Katara groaned in disgust.

"Another suitor?" Toph asked.

"Another suitor." confirmed Sokka.

A large group of men in the parade carried golden camels as they marched through the town.

_He's got seventy-five golden camels!_

Aang ran to a nearby woman and pointed at the camels.

"Don't they look lovely, ma'am?"

Some women sat on a float with peacocks.

_Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!_

Aang ran to another bystander.

"Fabulous, I love the feathers!"

Appa proceeds down the parade from above. The crowd gasped and stared at the flying bison as it slowly moved over them.

_When it comes to exotic type mammals_

_Has he got a zoo, I'm telling you_

_It's a world class menagerie!_

Aang ran to three girls, Jin, Song, and Suki, **(A/N: I know what some of you might be thinking, but there are some Suko shippers out there, so why not?)** who were watching the parade and staring at the prince in interest. Aang started singing while the girls sang in counterpart.

_Prince Kuzon, Handsome is he, Kuzon Fire_

_There's no question this Kuzon's alluring_

Jin sang to Song and Suki

_That physique, how can I speak_

_Never ordinary, never boring_

_Weak at the knee_

sang Aang, gaining strange looks from the girls

_Everything about the man just plain impresses_

The three girls fanned themselves.

Katara rolled her eyes at how the girls gushed and cooed over the prince.

_Well, get on out in that square_

Aang sang to them while they continued to gush.

_He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder_

Song sang with a sigh.

_Adjust your hair and prepare_

Aang pulled Song's ponytail slightly.

_He's about to pull my heart asunder_

Gushed Suki.

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Kuzon!_

As Momo marched by, Zuko held up a hand and waved at them with a small smile.

_And I absolutely love the way he dresses!_

The girls fainted and Aang caught them before they hit the ground.

Katara had about enough. With a "Hmph." She walked away from the balcony. Sokka and Toph stayed to watch (on in Toph's case, feel and listen to) the parade.

The parade had made it through the palace gates and was heading toward the doors.

_He's got ninety-five white flying lemurs!_

_He's got the monkeys,_

Sang the guards. They couldn't help but dance to the music.

_Let's see the monkeys!_

_And to view them, he charges no fee!_

Before the elephant made it to the gates, Zuko began throwing gold out to the crowd. The people scrambled for the fallen gold.

_He's generous, so generous_

_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!_

The parade had made it to the palace doors. Iroh left the balcony and rushed to the doors to let the parade in.

_Proud to work for him_

_They bow to his whim, love serving him_

_They're just lousy with loyalty to Kuzon! Prince Kuzon!_

When Iroh makes it to the door, he reached out to open it when Ozai, Azula, and Mai stepped in front of the door to keep it from being opened. Suddenly, it burst open, with Momo leading the way, and crushing Ozai, Azula, and Mai behind the door.

_Prince Kuzon!_

_Amorous he! Kuzon Fire_

Aang ran to Iroh and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!_

Ozai, Azula, and Mai moved out from behind the opened door that nearly squashed them. The three gave Aang the evil eye but he didn't notice for he had held out a hand for Ty Lee to take. Blushing, she took it and the two danced.

_And that, good people, is why_

_He got dolled up and dropped by_

_With sixty elephants, llamas galore_

_With his bears and lions_

_A brass band and more_

_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers_

_His birds that warble on key_

Appa flew to Momo's back and Zuko climbed onto the bison's head and took the reins. Ozai, Azula, and Mai started forcing the parade out of the palace.

_Make way for Prince Kuzon!_

Zuko snapped the reins and Appa and flew down from the elephant and landed in front of Iroh with a bow. Zuko jumped off Appa's head and bowed low to the Fire Lord. Ozai, Azula, and Mai slammed the door shut when they finished forcing everyone out.

Iroh clapped. "That was absolutely marvelous."

Still in his bow, Zuko spoke. "Fire Lord Iroh, I have come a long way to seek Princess Katara's hand."

"Of course. Stand up, young Prince."

Zuko stood up straight and smiled nervously at Iroh. He chuckled when he saw how nervous the boy was.

"Don't be nervous, Prince Kuzon." He shook Zuko's hand. "I'm delighted to meet you." "This is my brother, Prince Ozai," he gestured Ozai and the three girls, "His daughter Azula, and her friends, Mai and Ty Lee. They're delighted too."

Ty Lee smiled widely at Zuko and bowed. Zuko stared at her when he started thinking about how familiar that girl's smile was. Ozai, Azula, and Mai looked at him extremely dryly.

"Ecstatic." said Ozai with sarcasm, " I'm afraid, Prince Kuzco-"

"Kuzon!" corrected Zuko.

"Whatever." Ozai waved his hand, "You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-"

Iroh was ignoring what Ozai was saying. He was instead examining Appa.

"This is quite a remarkable animal." He said, "I don't suppose I might...  
He pointed up at the ceiling in a gesture to fly on Appa.

Zuko looked at Aang, silently asking for permission. The airbender nodded and Zuko answered.

"Of course, My Lord. Allow me." He helped Iroh up onto the bison.

"Iroh, I must advise against this-"

Iroh sat down in Appa's saddle. "Oh, Ozai. Learn to have a little fun."

Aang jumped onto Appa's head and took the reins.

"Yip yip!"

Appa jumped into the air and he and his passengers flew around the room. They flew high into the ceiling. Zuko watched until Ozai circled him like a predator examining its prey.

"Just where did you say you were from?" said Ozai.

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I bet." answered Zuko.

Ozai stood directly in front of Zuko and laughed softly.

"Try me."

"Look out!"

Zuko and Ozai ducked in time as the bison whizzes centimeters over their heads. Appa does one more circle around the room and began to land. Appa landed a few feet away from Zuko and Ozai. Iroh slid down Appa's side and Aang jumped off Appa's head.

"Oh, that was quite fun." said Iroh.

Appa walked around dizzily until he collapsed on the floor. Aang pat Appa on the side of his head. Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well."

"I don't trust him, Uncle." said Azula. She and Zuko glared at each other, as if challenging each other to fight.

"Nonsense." Said Iroh, "This man seems the right one for Katara."

"You know, you have to admit, that parade was pretty impressive." said Sokka.

He, Katara, and Toph were walking down the corridors towards the main entrance to meet the new suitor.

"It's stupid that he thinks that he would need this big parade to impress anyone." said Katara.

"I think it was more to impress Fire Lord Iroh." said Toph.

The siblings stared at Toph quizzically before remembering that she was blind so Sokka asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Suitors don't seek to impress the one they've come to call," explained Toph, "They want to impress the parents so that the parents will force the child the suitors came for to marry said suitor. It's called a bride price."

"That's horrible!" said Katara, "Thank Tui and La that Fire Lord Iroh's not-" she fell silent when they were near the entrance and heard Iroh speak.

"Katara will like this one!"

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Katara!" said a teenaged boy. No doubt this was Kuzon.

They watched Ozai pushed Kuzon aside and speak to Iroh.

"I must object on Katara's behalf."

Anger boiled in Katara when she heard this. Who were they to speak for her and to decide her future without even speaking with her about it first?

"This boy is no different than the others." continued Ozai, "What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?"

Zuko stepped in front of Ozai and faced Iroh.

"Fire Lord Iroh, I'm prince Kuzon, just let her meet me."

Aang saw Katara, Sokka, and Toph listening nearby and started gesturing to Zuko to be quiet. Unfortunately, Zuko wasn't paying any attention to the airbender.

"I'll win her heart."

Katara had just about enough of this.

"How dare you!"

Zuko looked around surprised to see a very angry Katara. Behind her stood a blind girl wearing Earth Kingdom clothes, barefoot, and a boy with a ponytail and looked like he could have been Katara's brother. The blind girl and the boy were looking just as angry as the water princess. Zuko looked back at Katara. Without the cloak, he had a better look at her.

She seemed more beautiful than the last time he saw her. She wore a blue dress with white trimming that gently hugged her curves. Her long dark brown hair was out of its braid and was down her back in waves. He could see fire in her blue eyes.

When the prince looked at Katara she was shocked to see a large comet shaped scar covering the left side of his face. She felt sorry for the prince and, despite her anger, wondered if she'd be able to heal it. Her face didn't soften though.

"I am not some prize to be won!" she said angrily and stormed out. The Water Tribe boy gave Zuko one last dirty look before he and the Earth Kingdom girl followed Katara. Zuko made to follow but Iroh took his shoulder.

"Oh, no. Don't worry, Prince Kuzon." said Iroh as he lead Zuko away, "Just give Katara some time to cool down. In the meantime, would you and your friend care for some tea?"

Ozai watched them go with a scowl. Tonight, he was going to get rid of this prince and make sure he never came back or even see the light of day again.

* * *

Uh oh, what could Ozai be planning? *shifts eyes nervously*

I'm so glad I finally put in a little Ty Laang! There's more to come.

And don't worry Tokka fans! I promise you there will be Tokka in my next update :D


	13. A Whole New World

disclaimer: sadly, I don't own ATLA

* * *

Katara stood at her balcony at night. After what had happened with the prince she had locked herself in her room. Sokka and Toph kept her company. Iroh tried to persuade her out of the room but when she wouldn't budge he eventually gave up.

Katara up at the stars, still thinking about the boy she knew in the marketplace. Little did she know that he was pacing around in the courtyard below her with a bison, a genie, and an elephant that was really a lemur. Zuko looked up at Katara and watched her watch the stars. She saw him looking at her and turned away in a huff.

Zuko walked over to Momo to lean his back against him.

"What am I going to do?" Zuko asked Aang.

Aang was practicing some waterbending by the pond nearby. He was taking extra care to not bother the turtleducks.

"Katara won't even let me talk to her." Zuko continued, "I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish."

Zuko sat down and let his head fall.

"Aang, I need help!"

Aang practically flew to Zuko's side.

"Here's an idea. Tell her the truth!"

Zuko's head shot back up. "No way! If Katara found out I was really some peasant, she'd laugh at me."

Aang put his arm around Zuko's shoulder with his trademark grin.

"You know, a woman can't resist a guy who can make her laugh!"

Zuko sighed and walked away from the genie. Aang followed, his face looking more serious.

"Zuko, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself."

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be." He made a cool down motion with his hands while he tried to calm himself.

"Okay, I'm gonna go see her." He said. "I gotta be smooth, cool, confident." He took a deep breath and turned to Aang.

"How do I look?"

Aang sighed sadly.

"Like a prince."

Zuko took a few steps toward one of the entrances to the palace when he had an idea.

"Do you mind if I borrow your bison?"

Aang shrugged.

"Go ahead."

Zuko climbed on Appa's head and grabbed hold of the reins.

"Yip yip."

Appa took off into the sky and flew up towards the balcony.

Katara laid on her bed with her hands folded behind her head. Sokka and Toph laid either side of her.

"I don't know what to do." said Katara.

"Maybe it's time we left." said Sokka. "I mean, I'm of age so I have a right to leave now. Besides, our tribe needs looking after."

"It's not like the people of the Southern Water Tribe have been on their own all these years, Sokka. Remember Bato's been the temporary chief. Besides, do you even know how to look after an entire village?"

Sokka turned to his side so that his back was facing his sister.

"No." he answered sadly. "I'm probably going to be the worse Chief our tribe ever had."

Katara put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"You won't be." Katara assured him, "You do a really good job at keeping me and Toph in line."

Sokka gave her a disbelieving look.

"Okay, you do a really good job at keep _me_ in line. But that's a start! You're also a great protector. I can't thank you enough for defending me when Hahn said those things about me."

"No jerk is going to marry my little sister for perks!" said Sokka proudly and Katara smiled.

Sokka lay on his back again and the teens stared off in space again. Toph broke the silence,

"When all of this is over, do you think we'll still be together?"

Sokka chuckled a little.

"Toph, I can't believe you don't know this by now but we're pretty much stuck together for life. I mean, Katara and I are pretty much stuck here until she marries. And you're practically a runaway…"

"Remember, I was able to convince my folks that I needed to learn more about nobility and blah, blah, blah."

The kids laughed. Toph stopped laughing when she heard someone. She placed her feet on the floor.

"Someone's here." She informed the siblings. "They're on the balcony!"

"Princess Katara?"

Katara and Sokka sat up and looked towards the balcony and could see a hazy silhouette of someone behind the see through blue curtain separating Katara's room from the balcony.

"Who's there?" Katara called out. She held her water pouch close to her.

"It's me, Prince Kuzon." answered the figure.

Katara growled in frustration and stormed towards the curtains to open them.

"I do not want to see you." She told him angrily.

"No, no, please princess." Zuko took a couple steps forward.

Katara went back to her room and sat down on her bed with her arms crossed.

"Just leave me alone."

"Give me a chance."

Zuko took another step closer but backed a few steps when Sokka and Toph ran out onto the balcony. Sokka pointed his boomerang threateningly at the firebender.

"You make one more step towards that room..."

Zuko didn't get to hear what would happened if her took another step toward the room because Aang, while flying with his glider, flew over the balcony unseen and used airbending at Sokka and Toph causing them to be blasted off their feet and fly into the room.

"Hey!" shouted Sokka when he landed on the floor.

"What was that?" asked Toph when she landed on the bed next to Katara.

Aang closed his glider and created an airball. He hid himself behind the railing on the other side of the balcony so that Sokka, Katara, and Toph wouldn't see him or sense him.

Zuko bent over the railing and quietly asked Aang.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you." answered the airbender. He reached out and pulled Zuko's headpiece out of his hair.

"Hey!" objected the firebender when his hair fell loose.

"Just trust me!" Aang opened his glider and the airball disappeared when Aang flew away on it.

Confused, Katara looked away from her friend and brother who looked just as confused as she did and look back at Zuko and saw that his hair was down which looked out of place compared to his royal robes.

_He looks so familiar_ thought Katara.

She got off her bed and walked onto the balcony. Sokka followed her protectively while Toph stayed on the bed.

"Don't I know you?" Katara asked Zuko.

Zuko nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, no, no." he answered

"It's just that you look a lot like this boy I met in the city."

"The city? That's ridiculous. I never actually leave my home so it couldn't have been me you met."

Katara looked down disappointed.

"No, I guess not."

Zuko noticed her disappointment and looked away. He didn't want to lie to her but what choice did he have?

Katara looked up at Zuko again and stared at his scar.

"Do you want me to try and take care of that for you?" she asked him.

Zuko looked at her confused.

"What?"

Katara touches the left side of her face, and Zuko understood.

"It's a scar," he said, "It can't be healed."

"I got some water from the Spirit Oasis at the Northern Water Tribe for my birthday a few months ago." said Katara, "It's supposed to have special properties and I've been saving it for something important."

"I don't think you should waste your spirit water on some guy you don't know." Sokka whispered to his sister but she ignored him.

She walked up to Zuko and faced him.

"I don't know if it would work but…"

Zuko didn't want to risk Katara making his scar go away. If she recognized him because of his hair, she was definitely sure to recognize him without his scar. He shook his head.

"No. It's like what your brother said; you shouldn't waste something so special on someone you just met."

"If you're sure…"

Zuko decided to change the subject.

About today, I'm sorry."

Katara and Sokka looked at him with shocked looks on their faces. Toph looked equally shocked. No prince they had ever met actually apologized before and meant it.

"I know what I said was really stupid." Zuko continued. He backed away from the Water Tribe siblings.

"And you're right; you're not some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choices."

Katara realized that what he was saying sounded very familiar. Sokka waved a hand at Zuko, now looking unimpressed.

"Yeah, whatever, Mr. Smooth Talker. Why don't you just jump off the balcony?"

Katara elbowed Sokka.

"I'll just leave now." Said Zuko.

Zuko stepped up on the ledge and jumped off.

"No!" shouted Katara.

"What happened?" asked Toph. She ran to the siblings and got into a stance.

"He just jumped off the balcony!" yelled out Sokka. "I didn't think he'd actually do it!"

Katara ran to the ledge but before she made it Zuko's head popped up from over the ledge.

"What? What?" Zuko looked around as if looking for something out of the ordinary.

"How-how are you doing that?" Katara looked over the edge and saw that Zuko was standing on Appa's head. Appa raised himself and landed on the balcony.

"It's a flying bison." answered Zuko. He sat down on Appa's head.

"He's amazing." said Katara with awe.

Appa looked Katara over and licked her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" But to Zuko's amazement Katara started laughing when Appa licked her again. She waterbended the saliva off when Appa finished. She scratched Appa between the eyes and he closed his eyes in contentment.

"You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you?" asked Zuko tentatively.

Katara looked up at him surprised at his offer.

"We could get out of the palace, see the world."

"You know, I don't think that's a good idea."

But Zuko and Katara ignored the Water Tribe warrior.

"Is it safe?" asked Katara.

"Sure." Answered Zuko, "Do you trust me?"

Katara's head shot up when she heard this familiar line. She looked into Zuko's gold eyes.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Zuko repeated. He held out his hand to Katara and she saw that boy from the city with his rags, shaggy black hair, warm gold eyes, and no scar. She smiled when she realized that "Kuzon" was indeed the boy she met that day.

"Yes."

She took his hand and Zuko helped Katara climb up on Appa. Sokka took a step forward.

"Look, Katara I really don't think-"

"Yip yip!"

Appa slammed his tail down and flew into the sky. The wind from the flying bison caused Sokka to be knocked off his feet again and land on the floor.

Katara looked back to watch the palace shrink into the distance the farther Appa flew. She held tightly onto Zuko's arm.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid._

_Tell me princess, now when did you last_

_Let your heart decide?_

Appa flew down through the city. The citizens gasped, stared, and pointed at the flying bison as it zoomed past them. Zuko spied a moonflower nearby and picked it. He gave it to Katara. She took it with a smile and smelled the flower.

_I can open your eyes_

Zuko sweeped his arm in front of them, gesturing the scene in front of them.

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a flying bison ride_

_A whole new world!_

_A new fantastic point of view_

Appa flew back into the sky and Zuko and Katara looked back at the shrinking city and watched it disappear from sight.

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

Appa flew in and out of the clouds in the night sky. Zuko and Katara each caught a small cloud when Appa flew through one of them.

_It's crystal clear_

Katara waterbended their clouds into different shapes before releasing them again

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

Appa circled a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it. They flew by dragon hawks which flew away from Appa to avoid getting hit.

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

Katara stretched her arms out as if she was flying. Zuko smiled at her.

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

Appa performed somersaults and flips, at times putting Zuko and Katara in free-fall, but caught them in time.

_A whole new world!_

Appa dove down from the sky and Katara covered her eyes. Zuko smiled and gently pulled her hands from her eyes.

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath-it gets better!_

_I'm like a shooting star,_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be!_

_A whole new world!_

_Every turn a surprise_

Appa flew alongside wild running ostrich horses. Katara reached out and pet one of them as they flew past.

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment, red-letter _

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

Katara and Zuko looked deep into each others eyes. Zuko smiled when he lost himself in the crystal pools of blue. Katara smiled when she felt relief, and at the same time, annoyance, that the boy she met and fell for in the city was still alive and with her.

_A whole new world_

_A whole new world_

Appa flew over a river and started swimming in it.

_That's where we'll be_

_That's where we'll be_

Zuko and Katara looked over the bison's head and looked at their reflections.

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me!_

Zuko and Katara's hands intertwined together and Katara laid her head on his shoulder.


	14. Relieving Some Stress

I dedicated this chapter to Toph and Sokka! I tried making this into a Tokka thing. I know this sort of thing didn't happen in the movie but it just came to mind.

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA or Aladdin

* * *

Sokka paced around on the balcony, every now and then looking up at the sky to see Appa. Toph was lounging on the pillows on the floor.

"Relax, Snoozles." said Toph, "You're heart's beating so fast it's giving me a headache!"

Sokka stopped pacing to glare at the earthbender and pointed at the sky.

"My baby sister's out there doing spirits know what!" he yelled.

"Geez, calm down." said Toph, "No need to spazz out on me."

Sokka sighed and rubbed his eyes. He sat down next to Toph on the pillows.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I think I know just the thing to calm you!"

"Are you sure this will work?" Sokka asked a few minutes later. He was laying on a bed of stone pillars that Toph made on the balcony with his eyes closed. Toph stood next to him.

"Guarantee it, Snoozles." said Toph. "A good old fashioned back poundin' is just the thing you need to relieve your stress!"

"Pound away."

Toph began stomping her foot, causing the pillars to pummel Sokka's back.

"Ow! Toph! This-is-bruising-me!" Sokka struggled to say. He looked like he was in serious pain.

Toph stopped stomping and Sokka sat up with difficulty, groaning in pain as he did so.

"Sorry," She apologized. "I always forget you have baby skin." She smiled when another idea came to her.

"Let's try acupuncture!"

"NO!"

"Hey guys!"

Sokka jumped to his feet and he and Toph turned in the direction of where the new voice came from.

Ty Lee was standing at the curtains with her usual big smile on her face.

"What do you want, Bubbles?" Toph demanded and pointing an accusing finger in Ty Lee's direction.

The acrobat's smile melted off her face. She looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet nervously.

"Where's Azula and her other shadow?" asked Sokka with his arms at his side and his hands balled up into tight fists.

"I'm here alone." said Ty Lee, "It's not like I'm glued to Azula and Mai or anything."

"Well, what do you want?" Sokka unclenched his fists slightly. Ty Lee was the only one of the three Fire Nation girls he could stand in the slightest.

"I'm looking for Katara." Ty Lee looked around. "Is she here?"

"No, she's out with that new suitor." answered Sokka. He crossed his arms and scowled when he remembered why he was so stressed. He then remembered something else.

"How in La's name did you even get in here?" Sokka asked Ty Lee, "The door is supposed to be locked!"

"Mai taught me to pick locks." answered Ty Lee. She reached into her hair and pulled out a small pin.

"Oh. Why do you even want to see Katara?"

Ty Lee looked saddened while she placed the pin back into her hair.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened to that boy she met in the city." She answered. "It was awful of Azula to do that to him."

"Azula?"

Sokka and Toph looked confused.

"I thought it was Ozai that ordered the execution." said Sokka.

Ty Lee brought her hands to her mouth as if she had said something she wasn't supposed to.

"I should go."

Ty Lee ran out of the room as fast as her feet could go while Sokka watched her go with confusion.

"I swear that girl gets weirder every day!" said Sokka.

"You know what's even weirder?" asked Toph, "She didn't even flirt with you."

"Thank La for that." said Sokka.

He went back into Katara's room and sat down on her bed. He sighed sadly.

"You really miss Luna, don't you?"

Toph had nicknamed Yue Luna because she had some of the moon spirit's life in her.

A year ago, when Sokka was of marrying age, he sought out Yue's hand in marriage. Their families had known each other for many years and Sokka couldn't think of any other girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with except Yue. He was so happy when she had accepted. The engaged couple decided to marry at the spirit oasis, as traditional in the Northern Water Tribe. The plans were made and all their family members and friends had come for the celebration.

However, tragedy struck on the eve of their wedding when someone killed Tui, the moon spirit and killing the moon itself.

Without a second thought or hesitation, Yue gave her life to the moon spirit so that the spirit and the moon would live again, thus making her the new moon spirit. Before she left to the spirit world, she and Sokka exchanged one last kiss.

Ever since then whenever the moon was full, Sokka would go to the pond with a moon flower and lay it on the pond's surface.

"I wish we could've caught the monster that did it." said Sokka through gritted teeth.

Toph walked over to Sokka and sat down next to him

"She wouldn't want you to wallow in the past." She said softly. "She would want you to let go."

"It's just so hard," said Sokka, "I already lost my mom, my dad, Gran Gran, and Yue. I don't think my heart can take any more pain."

Toph laid her head on his shoulder.

"I miss her too, Snoozles."

"That's why I'm so protective of Katara." continued Sokka. "I don't want to lose her too."

"This prince guy seemed really good for Katara." said Toph. "I know he's going to take good care of her."

"How do you know she'll even choose him?"

"Her heart rate was off the chart before she left. The same with the prince's."

"You know, I'm going to miss you when I go back to the tribes."

Toph lifted her head off of Sokka's shoulder.

"Why can't I go with you?"

"You wanna walk around on the ice in bare feet?"

"Good point."

Toph punched Sokka's arm.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Snoozles."

"I just realized that you don't even have a nickname." said Sokka slyly.

"I so do have one. The Blind Bandit. That ring any bells?"

"No no no no. You need an embarrassing nickname."

Toph crossed her arms and closed her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"You can try." said Toph.

"Whatever you say _Princess_."

Toph's shot open and her smirk was gone.

"Call me that again." She challenged him.

"Okay Princess."

Toph tackled Sokka.

"I KILL YOU!"

The two rolled on the floor wrestling and laughing. The wrestle soon ended with Toph holding Sokka and giving him a noogie.

"Say it!" said Toph.

"Never!" Sokka yelled defiantly.

"Don't make me give you the wet willy!"

"Fine! Toph is the coolest most awesome person on the planet."

"And?"

Sokka said nothing.

"_And_?"

"And I'm a total sissy girl."

"You got that right, honey!"

Toph released Sokka and laughed while he fell to the floor.

* * *

let me know if it needs more Tokka


	15. Starting to Go From Right to Wrong Again

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA or Aladdin

* * *

Zuko and Katara sat in the roof of a building in an Earth Kingdom village. They watched fireworks go off, or at least, Katara did. Zuko watches Katara with a small smile on his face.

"It's all so magical." whispered Katara.

"Yeah."

Katara noticed Zuko looking at her and blushed with a smile. She looked down at the flower she held and decided it was time.

"It's a shame Momo had to miss this." She said, hoping he would fall for it.

He did.

"Nah." He answered, "He hates fireworks."

Realizing what he just said, Zuko a hand to his forehead.

"So how long did you know?" he asked.

"I knew it!" Katara yelled angrily. She pulled away from him and glared. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Katara, I'm sorry." said Zuko.

"Did you think I was stupid?"

"No!"

"That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant."

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!"

"The truth?"

Katara crossed her arms and gave him a look that said, "I'm waiting."

Zuko looked at Appa who was laying behind them on the roof. The bison just grunted.

"The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life."

Katara raised an eyebrow.

"But I really am a prince!" said Zuko.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?"

Zuko scooted closely toward Katara. It relieved him when she didn't scoot away.

"Not that strange." She nudged him playfully. She looked up at him and her eyes trailed over to his scar.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?" she asked.

Zuko looked away from Katara. He couldn't tell her about the cave. He knew he had no choice but to lie again.

"I had a training accident." he answered.

"I'm sorry."

Katara hesitated then gently placed a hand on his scar and he closed his eyes at her touch. The skin felt rough underneath her fingers. She lowered her hand.

"Can you promise me something?" she asked him.

"Anything."

"Can you promise me that there won't be any more lies or secrets, please?"

Zuko hesitated then answered. "I promise I won't lie anymore."

Katara cuddled close to Zuko. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brushed her hair behind her ear with his other hand. She looked up at him and they smiled.

Zuko and Katara returned to the balcony half an hour later. Appa landed in midair at the edge. He leaned his head against the edge to allow Katara to jump off his head. Appa then began to descend just below the balcony.

Sokka looked through the curtains and started to walk on the balcony when he saw that Katara and Zuko came back.

"There you-" But smacked a hand over his mouth and pulled him back into the room. Zuko and Katara didn't notice him. Katara just leaned over the edge of the balcony and smiled radiantly at Zuko.

"Good night, my handsome prince." She said softly.

"Sleep well, princess." Zuko whispered back.

They slowly began to lean forward to kiss until Appa raised his head to cause Zuko to kiss Katara than expected. With their lips still locked together, they looked at each other with surprised before closing their eyes and carrying on. Katara felt a spark when she kissed Zuko and vice versa.

When they finished Katara smiled when she saw the blissful look on his face. She turned and slowly walked back into her room. Before she entered her room, she looked back at Zuko and suppressed a giggle when she saw that he still had the blissful look on his face.

When she made it into her room, Zuko spread out his arms and reached for the sky.

"Yes!"

He fell back onto Appa's head, who descended to the ground. Zuko placed his hands behind his head and looked up at Katara's balcony with a smile.

"For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right."

He closed his eyes to go to sleep when Appa started grunting. Zuko opened his eyes and sat up.

"What is it, Appa?"

As soon as the words left his mouth something whizzed passed Zuko. He looked down and saw four Dai Li agents and Long Feng looking up at him. Appa stood up and growled at the men. Two of the agents threw two sets of rock gloves at Zuko which he dodged. He got into a stance and shot a large fireball at Long Feng. The Dai Li raised an earth cover to block the fire. Immediately after the agents uncovered themselves one of the agents threw a stone glove at Zuko. It hit him in the chest and the force of the glove knocked him off of Appa. He landed painfully on the ground and struggled to get up. While he was getting up, he saw Momo in an earth cage. Zuko realized that the animal must have been drugged because Momo wasn't awake.

The agents approached Zuko but Appa growled at the agents and advanced threateningly at them. While Appa protected Zuko, the firebender saw Long Feng take something out of his pocket; it was a blowgun. He loaded it with some darts and brought it to his lips. Zuko saw that he was aiming at Appa. Before he could shout a warning, Long Feng fired the blowgun and the darts landed in Appa's leg. The bison immediately dropped to the ground and his eyes closed.

Zuko ran toward Long Feng but two rock gloves hit landed on his feet and he stumbled forward. His hand landed on the ground and a rock landed on it and pinned it to the ground. Zuko struggled to pull himself free when he heard someone approaching.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Kuzco."

Dread filled Zuko when he recognized that voice. He looked up at saw Ozai standing in front of him. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee stood behind him. Her hands were clasped in front of her and her eyes were shifting from Ozai to Zuko with a terrified look on her face.

Zuko glared at Ozai and steam rose from him. The man just smirked.

The Dai Li agents grabbed Zuko's arms and put them in manacles. Ozai turned and walked away. Mai and Azula followed.

"Make sure he's never found." Ozai told Long Feng and the agents.

Azula saw that Ty Lee wasn't moving.

"Ty Lee!" she called in a commanding voice as if Ty Lee was a misbehaving pet.

Ty Lee stayed where she was. She continued to look terrified as she watched the agents chain the firebender and gasped when one of them hit him over the head and knocked him out.

* * *

oh man, it looks like Ty Lee's having second thoughts about working for Ozai. What will happen next?


	16. Stay With Me?

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA or Aladdin

* * *

Katara danced lightly in her room, humming and in her own little world. The sound of someone coughing made her stop dancing and humming and look around to see Sokka leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and giving her a stern look. Toph stood next to him but had a smirk on her face.

Katara smiled innocently at her brother and friend.

"Hey guys." She said, "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"I was planning on practicing my earthbending but Snoozles here," Toph pointed her thumb at Sokka, "Was practically having a seizure waiting for you to come back."

"Sorry I kept you waiting, big brother." Katara sat down at her vanity and placed the moon flower Zuko gave her in her blue vase.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" demanded Sokka.

Katara didn't seem to be paying attention. She played with the petals of the flower with a dreamy look on her face.

"Hellooooo?" Sokka ran to his daydreaming sister and waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Katara!"

"What?" Katara came out of her trance and looked at Sokka. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Sokka slammed a hand to his forehead and groaned. Toph walked over to the vanity with a knowing smile on her face.

"So I take it your little date with the prince was okay?" asked Toph with her arms crossed.

"It was better than okay!" said Katara, "It was wonderful! He took me on a ride on his bison and we went all the way to the Earth Kingdom!"

"You WHAT?" But, once again, Katara ignored Sokka.

"There was a summer festival happening in this Earth Kingdom town we went to and it was so romantic sitting on the top of the building and watched the fireworks."

"Did he kiss you?" asked Toph. She was being slightly serious about the question but she just wanted to annoy Sokka even further.

What happened next surprised the blind earthbender.

Katara actually giggled and answered, "Maybe."

"No way!" said Toph in disbelief. "And on the first date too? Geez, Sugar Queen you got it bad!"

"Katara I can't believe you kissed him!" shouted an annoyed Sokka.

"Believe it Sokka," said Katara, "You also better get used to the idea of me kissing him, especially since he's the one I'm choosing to marry."

"WHAT?"

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Sokka, use your indoor voice." said Katara

"How can you choose him after only a few hours?" demanded Sokka.

"Trust me, Sokka." Katara propped her elbows on the vanity table and placed her head on her hands. She gave her flower a loving look. "I know he's the right one. I have a feeling that we're going to be together for a very long time."

A Dai Li agent threw the unconscious Zuko off a cliff and watched him drop into the water. As soon as he submerged into the water, Zuko gained consciousness and struggled to swim to the surface but his hands were chained behind his back and his legs were chained to a rock. Something fell out of his robes and he looked down at the sandy bottom to see the lamp.

He struggled to get to the lamp and rub it but he was starting to become lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Soon he lost consciousness and fell to the floor. He landed right next to the lamp which, unsettled by his movement, rolled down and rubbed against his chained hands. It shook and glowed, and Aang emerged. He waterbended a bubble around his head so he could breathe. He yawned widely.

"Zuko, do you have any idea what time it is?"

When he didn't get a response he looked around and saw the unconscious and chained Zuko on the floor.  
"Zuko? Zuko! Zuko, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say 'Aang I want you to save my life.' Got it? Okay. C'mon Zuko!"

Aang grabbed Zuko by the shoulders and shook him. Zuko's head went up, then fell like he was nodding.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Aang grabbed Zuko and used his waterbending to get both of them out of the water.

On the surface, a giant water spout emerges, and landed on top of the cliff. Zuko reawakened and coughed the water out of his lungs while Aang used some of the water dripping off of them to cut the manacles free. After a few minutes Zuko's hands were free and Aang got started on his legs..

"Thanks, Aang." coughed Zuko

"What happened?" asked Aang while he worked.

Zuko rubbed his head where he got hit and felt a bump.

"I don't know." said Zuko, "After I said goodnight to Katara I was attacked by these Dai Li agents and then…" His eyes widened when he remembered something.

"We have to get back to the palace!" he said urgently.

Aang finally freed Zuko's legs and the firebender slowly got to his feet.

"Are you crazy?" asked Aang, knocking on Zuko's head with his fist, "After what just happened to you?"

Zuko slapped Aang's hand away.

"The princess could be in danger! Prince Ozai and his three followers did this to me!"

"I knew there was something bad about that guy!" said Aang. He pulled out his lamp and reached his hand into the spout. It was an odd thing to see. Aang's hand moved around in the lamp until he found what he was searching for. He pulled his hand back out. His hand held a staff. He hit the bottom of the staff against the ground and it became an orange glider.

"Hang on!"

He and Zuko held onto the glider and Aang flew them back toward the direction of the palace.

Katara still sat at her vanity table, only now she was wearing her blue silk spaghetti strapped nightgown. She hummed "A Whole New World" and brushed her hair while Sokka leaned against the wall and continued to seethe about the news that she had decided to marry a guy she just met. Toph was snoring on Katara's couch.

The door to Katara's room opened and the kids looked up (or at least Toph just woke up) to see Iroh entering the room with a blank look on his face.

Katara stood up and walked over to Iroh with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Fire Lord Iroh. I just had the most wonderful evening. I have some news to tell you."

"I have some news to tell you first, Katara." Iroh spoke in monotone.

Sokka looked up at Iroh suspiciously.

"It is about this suitor business."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I-"

"I have chosen Prince Ozai to be your husband." continued Iroh as if Katara didn't speak.

Ozai stood at the doorway with a sinister smile on his face. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee stood behind him in the shadows. Katara gasped at the sight of him. Toph fell off the couch at the news. Sokka looked completely dumbfounded.

"You chose who now?" yelled Toph.

Katara backed away from Ozai as he entered the room until she was against the back of her couch. Ozai gazed at her with a look of hunger. He placed a hand on her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"You're speechless," he said, "That's a good quality in a wife."

Katara slapped his hand away and he smirked.

"Sorry, Ozai" Katara spoke in a way that didn't sound like she was sorry, "But I already chose someone!"

Ozai laughed and chills went up Katara's spine. Sokka ran to the waterbender's side and put a protective arm around her.

"You mean that prince Kuzko?"

"His name is Kuzon!" said Katara defiantly.

"I'm afraid Kuzon is gone." said Ozai.

Katara's look of defiance was replaced with fear.

"Gone?" she whispered, "He can't be!"

"He's not gone." said Toph.

"Believe it, little girl." said Ozai, "He's gone."

"No, he's not. He's standing over there." Toph pointed at the balcony and everyone, save for Iroh who was staring off in space with the same blank look on his face, looked at the entrance of the balcony. Standing against a pillar with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face was Zuko. He had taken off his outer robe and was instead wearing a dark red shirt with a vest, red pants, and boots **(imagine his season 3 outfit after he joined the Gaang)**

"Prince Kuzon!"

Azula gaped at the firebender. "How in the spirit world…?"

Mai looked just as shocked as her friend. How could it have been possible? Ty Lee tried hard to repress a relieved smile.

Katara ran from the shocked Ozai toward Zuko and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and glared at Ozai. He released Katara and gently moved her aside. He strode over to Ozai and got in his face.

"Tell them the truth, Ozai!" yelled Zuko. "You tried to have me killed."

Ozai smiled and laughed as if Zuko had just told him an amusing joke.

"What? Ridiculous nonsense, Iroh. He is obviously lying." He went to Iroh and took out his medallion which he held close to Iroh's face.

"Obviously...lying." repeated Iroh, still in monotone

Zuko and Sokka saw the medallion glowing and knew what was happening.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Katara

"I know what's wrong!" shouted Sokka. He threw his boomerang at Ozai and it hit his hand, causing him to drop the medallion. Sokka caught the boomerang and Zuko shot a large fireball at the medallion and destroyed it. There was a flash of light when the medallion was destroyed and Iroh came out of his trance. He blinked and looked around to see where he was, looking confused.

"Your highness, Ozai's been controlling you with this!"

Sokka pointed at the destroyed medallion for Iroh to see.

"What?" shouted Iroh in anger, "Ozai? You traitor!"

Ozai smiled. "Iroh, all of this can be explained."

He suddenly shot a fireball at Iroh, who blocked it at the last minute but was thrown back. Azula ran into the room and firebended at Zuko but he dodged. Zuko shot fireballs at her but she deflected them. Mai came in and threw her knives at Zuko but Sokka jumped in between and destroys them with his space sword before they hit the firebender.

Ozai kicked fire at Zuko. Katara waterbended a whip around Ozai's leg and made the water throw Ozai to the floor and freeze him there. Ty Lee watched from the side.

"Ty Lee, don't just stand there!" yelled Azula while she fought Zuko. "Do something! Now!"

Ty Lee flinched at the last word and rushed forward in a series of acrobatic flips. She flipped over Katara, hit her shoulder, and landed behind the waterbender, Katara, completely paralyzed, fell to the floor. The water freezing Ozai melted away and he was able to get back to his feet.

"Katara!" shouted Sokka. He threw his boomerang at Ty Lee but she avoided it and hit Sokka's arm. Mai pulled out some more of her knives and threw them at Sokka. Toph bended up a slab of earth to protect the warrior from the projectiles.

Zuko and Azula circle each other while Ozai and Iroh fight. Azula firebended at Zuko but he avoided it and jumped into the air to shoot fire from his feet at her. Azula swung her arm to the side and extinguished the fire. She shot a stream of fire but Zuko caught it, gave it some juice and threw it back at Azula who shielded herself. Ty Lee ran toward Zuko and tried to hit his arm but Zuko dodged her attack. Azula used the distraction to kick fire at Zuko but he was able deflect it. Ty Lee came up behind him again but before she could do anything Zuko ducked when Azula threw a fireball at him. The fireball grazed Ty Lee and burned her side. She falls to the floor and started crying from the pain.

Meanwhile, Ozai defeated Iroh in their duel and turned to fight Zuko. As Zuko fought Azula, Ozai noticed the lamp in the boy's vest.

Before Ozai could do anything Imperial Firebenders ran into the room and got into their stances.

Ozai pulled out a vial and Azula and Mai understood that it was time to leave. Azula firebended at Zuko once more to distract him while Mai grabbed Ty Lee.

"This is not over, boy!" yelled Ozai.

Zuko, after dodging Azula's final attack, saw the vial and rushed him. Ozai threw the vial to the floor and a large red cloud appeared. When the smoke was gone, so were Ozai and the girls.

"Find him," Iroh ordered the Imperial Firebenders, "Search everywhere!"

Zuko ran to Katara and checked her over for any knives or burns.

"Katara, are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yes." She answered.

Zuko tried to help her to her feet but she was still paralyzed. Instead he picked her up bridal style and laid her on her bed. He covered her with her bed sheets and sat down at the edge of the bed and the couple smiled at each other. They didn't even pay attention to what Sokka was saying.

"Fire Lord Iroh, we need Katara protected round the clock! Ozai could've killed us all tonight-"

Toph slammed her hand over Sokka's mouth again and pointed to Zuko and Katara who gazed lovingly at each other.

"Katara, you finally chose a suitor?" asked Iroh.

Katara smiled and nodded slightly.

"Excellent!" exclaimed the old Fire Lord, "I had a feeling about you two! You shall be married as soon as possible, and Prince Kuzon, you will be second in line for Chief after Sokka!"

Zuko looked up at Iroh, shocked.

"Chief?" Zuko looked concerned at this but the others didn't notice.

"Would it be okay if Kuzon and I could talk in privacy?" asked Katara.

"Oh, yes of course." Iroh smiled widely and left the room.

"What can the two of you be talking about that has to be so private?" demanded Sokka.

Toph grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out the door.

"Come on, Snoozles." She shoved Sokka out the door. "You two lovebirds enjoy yourselves now!" she called over her shoulder before she shut the door behind her.

"Your friends are very interesting." commented Zuko.

"It will take some getting used to."

Zuko gave her a small smile.

"What happened with Ozai?" she asked, "When he said you were gone-"

"Look, a lot has happened tonight. I'll explain tomorrow."

Katara opened her mouth to protest but decided against it and closed her mouth.

Zuko stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait."

Zuko turned to look at Katara.

"Could you stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"What about…"

"Fire Lord Iroh won't mind and Sokka did say that I needed to be protected so he can't really complain. Please?"

Zuko smiled at her and walked back to the bed. He laid down next to her. Her back faced him. He draped his arm over her waist. He waited for her to tell him to remove his arm from her waist but she said nothing.

As if she was reading Zuko's mind, Katara said softly, "I trust you Kuzon."

This didn't comfort him. He was about ready to tell her the truth when he heard some deep steady breaths and realized she had fallen asleep. He used his firebending to extinguish the lit candles in the room and fell into an uneasy sleep.

As soon as Ozai and the girls entered the lab, Mai tended to Ty Lee's burn and quickly began packing. Azula helped pack the weapons and poisons. They suddenly heard laughing and looked up at Ozai who leaned against the door laughing like a maniac.

Mai sighed. "Well, it's finally happened. He's gone insane."

"Father, what could possibly be funny?" asked Azula.

Ozai stopped laughing and gave Azula a sinister smirk.

"That Prince Kuzon is nothing more than that street rat Zuko." He answered. "He has the lamp." He pointed at Ty Lee. "Ty Lee, you are going to relieve him of it!"

Ty Lee pointed at herself "Me?"

"Make no mistakes!" Ozai ordered.

"Prince Ozai, maybe Ty Lee shouldn't-" but Ozai cut Mai off.

"Don't question me Mai! She will do as I tell her to do. Understand?"

Mai glared at Ozai and nodded curtly.


	17. Getting to Know Everyone

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA or Aladdin

* * *

Zuko sat in the gardens a few hours after midday and meditated. After all the things that had been happening he need some moments of peace to himself.

Zuko woke up at sunrise that morning. He was a firebender so when the sun was up, so was he. After he had woken up he remembered everything that happened the night before and groaned. He was still fighting a battle and neither side was winning. He wanted to tell Katara the truth but he knew that he would lose her. But he couldn't live the rest of his life with all these lies and secrets.

He heard a soft moan and just realized he had some weight on his body. He looked down and saw a sleeping Katara laying on him. Her head was on his chest. She moaned again and opened her eyes.

Katara could hear a faint thump like a heartbeat. She could smell cinnamon, smoke, and (her nose scrunched up at this scent) sea water. She realized that instead of laying on a soft mattress she was laying on something hard. And she could feel hands wrapped around her. She looked up and her blue eyes met a gold eye. Her first thought was Ozai and she gasped and jumped off the bed. Without even looking at the person she shared her bed with, she bended all the water out of the basin on her table and flung it at him. He target coughed and sputtered.

"Whoa! What did I do?"

He didn't sound like Ozai. She took a better look at the person she soaked and gasped when she saw a very wet Zuko.

"I am so, so sorry!" Katara removed the water soaking Zuko and put it back in her basin.

Zuko saw that tears were forming in her eyes. He got out of the bed and lead her back to her bed and they sat down. He held her hands in both of his own.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I wasn't thinking. I…" she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Zuko waited patiently for her to speak again.

"When I saw your eye, I was thinking of…" she hesitated before saying, "I was thinking of Ozai. Your eyes look similar. They remind me of his."

"Maybe it's because we both have gold eyes." said Zuko. It was the only logical explanation.

"Maybe…" She laid her head on his shoulder but pulled away again, making a face.

"Why do you smell like sea water?"

Zuko explained to Katara what Ozai had ordered the Dai Li to do to him. Of course he left out Aang and just said that someone saw what happened and saved him and gave him a ride back to the palace.

"I'm going to talk to Fire Lord Iroh about the Dai Li." said Katara, "I never did like them or Long Feng. He always creeped me out."

Zuko smiled. He knew that feeling.

The couple heard a knock on the door and a man's voice.

"Princess Katara, I thought I heard something. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine guard." Katara called back.

"Is someone in there with you?"

"No. Everything's fine."

The guard outside became silent once more.

"Why didn't you tell him I was in here?" Zuko whispered so that the guard wouldn't hear him.

"We can't let anyone know you spent the night." Katara whispered back, "Sokka will kill you."

"So what do we do?"

Katara ran to the balcony to look for an escape route. She found Appa sleeping in the gardens. She whistled. The bison raised his head and looked at her for a second before laying it back down and going back to sleep. Zuko walked onto the balcony and stood at her side.

"He's probably still tired from being drugged last night." he said. "Let's just wait a little longer for him to wake up."

"What should we do in the meantime?" asked Katara.

"You should get some more sleep, last night was crazy."

"You're one to talk, taking me out all evening, followed by an attempted assassination and a fire duel; I'm surprised you're not all worn out."

"I'm a firebender, when the sun rises, so do I."

"Well, I'm not exactly feeling tired right now. How about we watch the sun rise?"

Zuko smiled and nodded at the suggestion. Katara went back to her room for a minute and came back wearing a bathrobe.

"Cold?" Zuko asked.

"Freezing." answered Katara.

Zuko draped an arm around her shoulders and she felt immediately warmed up.

"Wow, you're like a portable heater."

Zuko chuckled at this.

"That's one of the perks of being a firebender."

Perks. This word bothered Katara.

"Kuzon."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you want to be my suitor?"

Zuko looked at Katara, confused.  
"Why are you asking me this?" he asked.

"Can you please answer the question?"

"Because you are kind hearted, selfless, beautiful, a great fighter and bender, and you're funny."

"And?"

"When I look into your eyes I feel like if I look away I'll feel empty."

"Any other reason? Like my title?"

"Katara where is this coming from?"

The princess sighed and walked away from Zuko to the edge of the balcony, hugging herself.

"The last suitor that came here, a warrior of the Northern Water Tribe, told Sokka that of all the girls he's courted I had the most perks because I was a princess. He's not the first one that did that either. I can only think of a handful of men that came here that didn't come here because I was a princess. The very first one that came here, Jet, he was very charismatic, smooth, cute, and funny. But he was a liar, a jerk, he kept secrets from me and he broke my heart. I didn't want to go through with that again and that's why I turned down every man that came to call."

Zuko didn't know what to say. He remembered the night before when he promised he wouldn't lie to her again and he remembered thinking about telling her the truth. After hearing her story he didn't know what to do. If he told her the truth it would probably end with both their hearts broken and he couldn't keep lying to her after he promised he wouldn't.

He walked to Katara and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him.

"Katara, I want you to know that I would never, ever want to do anything to hurt you. I promise I won't be like any of those dirt bags that came here only because of your title or because of your beauty."

She smiled and hugged him.

At midday Fire Lord Iroh called Zuko to his throne room.

When Zuko entered the throne room and began to bow low to the Fire Lord, Iroh said, "There is no need to bow, Prince Kuzon. You are going to marry the closest thing I have to a daughter, after all."

_Oh no_ thought Zuko, _Don't tell me this is going to be one of the talks about how he's going to threaten my life if I did anything to hurt her._

But instead of a threat, Iroh had told Zuko he was going to do something that Zuko wasn't expecting.

"You're going to teach me to redirect lightning?"

"Oh, yes." Iroh stood up from his throne and approached Zuko.

"We never found Ozai last night so he is still a danger to us all. He will most likely go after me but I'm more concerned about the safety of you children. Learning to redirect lightning will be most helpful to you."

"How will redirecting lightning help me?" asked Zuko confused.

"I'm getting to that. Ozai and Azula are skilled in bending lightning. When they show themselves again they will most likely use lightning to get the job done. After what happened with you last night they will no doubt try it use on you without second thought. This technique will definitely be useful for you because Ozai and Azula don't know about because I invented it myself."

Zuko agreed to learn to redirect lightning from the Fire Lord. It was a technique Iroh invented from studying waterbenders.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow," he said. He stretched his left arm out and the fingers on his right hand touched the fingers on his left hand and swiftly traced a path down his arm, shoulder, stomach and back out the other side. "The lightning will follow it." His left hand touched his right; they are parallel to each other. "You turn your opponent's energy against them."

Iroh repeated these movements while Zuko mimicked him. After an hour of doing this the Fire Lord told him that he did well and dismissed the young firebender.

When Zuko left the throne room he heard a voice.

"Did you and Katara have fun last night Princey?"

Zuko looked around at the wall near the doorway and saw Toph leaning nonchalantly against it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." lied Zuko

"I can tell you're lying." Toph said in a sing song voice.

"Don't tell Sokka." pleaded Zuko, "We didn't do anything she just wanted me there with her. All we did was sleep-"

Toph laughed.

"Quit the begging, prince. I'm no squealer. Though my generosity comes with a price."

"What do you want." Zuko said in a deadpan tone and rolling his eyes.

"Nothing" the earthbender answered casually, "Except for you to know that if you hurt my friend in any way I'll pound you to a pulp."

"Fair enough. Though that won't be needed."

"You better hope not. I'm going to the training arena, you wanna come?"

Zuko was taken aback by the sudden change of subject.

"I need someone to spar with. I've grown bored of fighting only Sugar Queen."

"Isn't Sokka a bender?" asked Zuko.

"Nah, he's one of those nonbender people. And Sugar Queen will be there." Toph added, saying in a way to tempt him.

Zuko smiled at the thought of being with Katara again and said he'll go with her. She grabbed his hand and led the way.

Toph and Zuko were evenly matched when they sparred. They almost destroyed the training arena by the time they were finished.

Toph sat down in the stands, panting.

"Geez, Princey you can really fight." She said.

Katara opened her water pouch and gave it to Toph to drink. Zuko picked up one of the towels that sat in a pile on a table in the corner and wiped the sweat off his face. He had taken off his robes and his shirt before the spar because he knew they would have gotten in the way and because he knew it was going to get hot.

Katara couldn't help but admire the muscles Zuko had. He noticed and smirked.

"Like what you see?" he asked jokingly.

Katara blushed and looked away. Toph laughed.

"Geez Sugar Queen, I swear if your heart beats any harder or faster it'll burst out of your chest."

"Okay, enough." said an annoyed Sokka. He was also sitting in the stands, cleaning his space sword.

"Snoozles, if Sugar Queen and Princey get married, you better get used to this kind of stuff."

Sokka shrugged as if saying "Yeah whatever."

Zuko walked over to Sokka and looked at the sword in his hands. Sokka noticed Zuko's staring and gave him an annoyed look.

"What?"

"What kind of metal is that?" asked Zuko.

"It's made of a meteorite that landed near a Fire Nation town." explained Sokka, "I was learning from a sword master named Master Piandao over there and I chose to use the space rock for the metal for my sword."

"It's his prized possession." said Toph. "He never goes anywhere without it."

"It's not exactly my _prized _possession." said Sokka. He looked down at his wrist and Zuko saw a blue ribbon tied to it with a charm on it.

Sokka noticed Zuko looking at the ribbon and said, "This was the engagement necklace I gave Yue, my fiancé, but she turned into the moon."

Zuko looked up then back at Sokka.

"That's rough, buddy."

Zuko groaned when he looked back on what happened during the past few hours.

He knew he couldn't free Aang. There was no way he was going to keep this up on his own.

He stood up and walked to his quarters which were a small house next to the palace. When he entered his room, he met a cheerful Aang.

"Hey!" yelled Aang, "There he is! The winner of the princess' heart! The conquering hero!"

The airbender held up his hands like a director scoping a picture and he looked through them at Zuko.

"Zuko, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?"

Zuko looked at him then walked away in sadness to his bed, where he flopped on it and sighed. Aang looked at him confused. He ran to Zuko and whispered.

"Psst, your line is 'I'm going to free Aang.' Anytime."

"Aang...I can't."

"Sure you can. You just go 'Aang, I wish you free.'"

Aang grabbed Zuko's head and used him as a mock ventriloquist's dummy. Zuko pulled away from the airbender and started pacing.

"I'm serious! Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But they want to make me second in line-no! They want to make Prince Kuzon second in line to be Chief of the Southern Water Tribe." He stopped and looked at Aang.

"Without you, I'm just Zuko."

"Zuko, you won!" said Aang as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Because of you!" said Zuko, "The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince? I mean, what if Katara finds out? I'll lose her. Aang, I can't keep this up on my own." He dropped his head, looking dejected.

"I can't wish you free."

Aang frowned and crossed his arms in a sulking manner.

"Hey, I understand." He said sarcastically, "After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master."

He said the last word in disgust before going into the lamp.

"Aang, I'm really sorry."

A tongue came out of the spout and raspberried him.

"Well, fine!" yelled Zuko, "Then just stay in there! If it weren't for me you'd still be stuck in that stupid cave!"

He stormed out of his room and slammed the door. He leaned against it and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself, "Aang's right; I have tell Katara the truth."

He took a deep breath and ran into the garden. When he rushed through the garden, he didn't notice the acrobat hiding in the bushes by the entrance. She watched him go looking guilty about what she was ordered to do. She went into his quarters as fast as she could without feeling more pain from her side. She looked around and found the lamp under the pillow. She hesitated, then picked up the lamp, and ran out of the room.

* * *

I was originally planning to put in the Prince Al reprise in this chapter but I feel that I put in enough for this chapter.

And I just wanted say something about the part when Aang raspberried Zuko, you know I couldn't leave that out XD that's actually my favorite part in the movie


	18. Prince Kuzon reprise

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA or Aladdin

* * *

Ozai paced in the lab impatiently. Azula sat in a chair with her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. Mai leaned against the wall playing with her knives. Every now and then she gave Ozai and Azula a dirty look. They were waiting several minutes for Ty Lee's return, hopefully with the lamp.

Ty Lee burst into the room with the lamp clutched to her chest. She ran to Ozai and presented the lamp to him. He snatched it out of her hands.

"You know better than to keep me waiting." growled Ozai.

"I'm sorry, Master." said Ty Lee, "I had to wait for the right time. And I'm not a firebender so I couldn't make any fire for that slot thingy to get in I had to use a candle-"

"None of your excuses. We must leave at once!" Ozai swept past Ty Lee and walked out the door. Azula followed.

Ty Lee looked down at her feet and shifted them guiltily. Mai looked at her best friend with pity and sighed.

"Come on." Mai took Ty Lee's arm and led her out the door. "The sooner we do this the sooner we can get over it."

Iroh stood at a balcony at the front of the Fire Nation Royal Palace to make the announcement to the people of the Fire Nation that Katara and Kuzon were going to be married. Sokka stood next to him in his formal Water Tribe robes. Toph stood with the Water Tribe prince in her formal Earth Kingdom dress, much to her distaste.

"People of the Fire Nation," Iroh called, "My younger ward, Katara, princess of the Southern Water Tribe, has finally chosen a suitor!"

Katara stood behind the curtain that hung behind Iroh, Sokka, and Toph in a formal dress that was a mix between Water Tribe and Fire Nation. She peeked through the curtain. She was feeling excited and nervous at the same time. Zuko appeared at the doorway.

"Katara?"

The princess smiled widely and rushed over to Zuko.

"Kuzon, where have you been?" she asked

"There's something I've got to tell you." said Zuko but Katara wasn't listening. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the balcony.

"The whole kingdom has turned out for Fire Lord Iroh's announcement!" she said excitedly as they ran.

"Katara., I need to tell you something."

Katara smoothed out his hair and straightened his top knot.

"I know you're nervous but trust me, I know you're going to be fine."

"Wait, Katara. Listen to me please!"

The couple could hear Iroh saying "I now present…"

She straightened and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good luck!" she whispered before she pushed him out onto the platform with Iroh, Sokka, and Toph where he was overlooking the entire crowd.

"...Prince Kuzon!"

The whole crowd cheered wildly at the firebender. Zuko waved nervously down at them.

From the castle at a balcony, Ozai, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee watched from a balcony. They could hear the announcement from where they stood.

"Look at them," sneered Azula, "Cheering for that little fraud."

"Let them cheer." Said Ozai.

He lifted the lamp and rubbed it. Aang came out with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. He didn't even pay attention to his surroundings.

"You know Zuko, I'm getting…" He turned and saw Ozai. "Reallyyyyyy…You know, I don't think you're him. So I'm gonna guess that the role of Zuko will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man?"

"I am your master now." growled Ozai. He throws Aang to the floor and pointed a fiery fist in his face. Ty Lee brought her hands to her face and gasped.

"I was afraid of that." Aang muttered while he stared at the fiery fist in fear.

"Genie, you will grant me my first wish." said Ozai, "I wish to be the Fire Lord!"

Dark clouds circled the castle which began to shake. The shaking caused part of the balcony to break apart. Everyone except Toph, who had fallen from all the shaking, backed away from the balcony. The end of the balcony began to break and Toph slid down. She screamed and slammed her hands into the balcony to keep herself from falling to her death but the end kept breaking.

"Hang on Toph!"

Sokka ran to the breaking balcony and grabbed Toph's hand. Zuko rushed forward and helped Sokka pull Toph to safety before the end of the balcony broke off altogether. They ran back to the safe part of the balcony.

"What is going on?" asked Iroh. His royal Fire lord robes were suddenly replaced with peasant clothing. Ozai, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai appeared in the room. Ozai was wearing the Fire Lord robes. He chuckled sinisterly. Zuko stood protectively in front of Katara while Sokka held Toph close to him.

"Ozai, you vile betrayer!" yelled Iroh

"That's Fire Lord Vile Betrayer to you." said Azula.

"Oh, yeah?" muttered Zuko, "Well, we'll just see about that!" He reaches into his robes but to his horror found nothing. "The lamp!"

"Finders-keepers." Azula said in taunting sing song.

Aang appeared in the crowd and used his earthbending to raise the palace high into the clouds. The screaming crowd ran away as a large piece of earth raised before them to carry the palace into the sky. Zuko ran to what was left of the balcony and whistled for Appa. The bison flew up to greet him. They flew down to Aang. Zuko jumped off of Appa and ran to Aang's side.

"Aang!" Zuko yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Zuko," Aang looked down at the ground looking miserable about what he had to do. "I got a new master now." When he was finished raising the palace to the heavens he jumped on Appa.

"You might as well come." Aang told Zuko without even looking at him.

Zuko climbed into Appa's saddle and the bison flew up into the sky.

"Finally, you will bow to me!" Ozai told Iroh, Sokka, Toph, and Katara.

"We'll never bow to you!" said Sokka. He put his hand on the hilt of the sword, knowing that he would need it.

"If you will not bow before a Fire Lord," Ozai spoke in a dangerous tone of voice, "Then you will cower before a sorcerer!"

Appa flew into the room and its riders jumped off.

Ozai turned to the young airbender.

"Genie, my second wish... I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Aang lifted one hand and covered his eyes with the other as if he couldn't bear to watch. He extended his finger at Ozai. Zuko made to stop Aang but a lightning bolt shot out of Aang's finger and striked Ozai.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Azula, "A warm Fire Nation welcome for Sorcerer Ozai."

"Now where were we?" asked Ozai, pretending to think, "Ah, yes, abject humiliation!"

He zapped lightning at Katara, Sokka, and Iroh with his fingers, and they are forced to bow to him. Toph got into her stance but Ozai zapped her and she found herself in a wooden cage. He approached Katara and lifted her chin with his finger.

"Oh, princess, there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

"Ozai!"

Ozai turned to see Zuko running towards him with fire in his fist.

"Get your hands off her!" the young firebender yelled.

Ozai zapped Zuko, causing him to stop in his tracks.

_Prince Kuzon_

_Yes, it is he,_

_But not as you know him._

_Read my lips and come to grips_

_With reality_

Ozai controlled Zuko and Katara with his fingers like puppets and brought them closer.

_Yes, meet a blast from your past._

He grabbed Katara's arm and she could control her movements again. He grabbed Zuko's arm and spoke in a mocking tone.

_Whose lies were too good to last_

_Say hello to your precious _

Ozai zapped Zuko. His hair was out of its topknot and was back down in its usual messy self.

_Prince Kuzon!_

Ozai zapped Zuko again and his royal robes were replaced with his peasant rags. Prince Kuzon was changed back to regular Zuko.

"Or should we say Zuko?" asked Azula tauntingly.

Needless to say, Katara was shocked.

"Kuzon!" she whispered

Zuko went to her and took her hands. He gave her a pleading look.

"Katara," he said, "I tried to tell you-"

Before he could finish Ozai shoved him away from Katara.

_So Kuzon turns out to be merely Zuko_

Ozai pointed a finger outside below at Momo the elephant and zapped him. The elephant changed back into a lemur. Momo chattered and flew up to Zuko to perch on his shoulder.

_Just a con, need I go on?_

_Take it from me_

Ozai zapped at Momo and Zuko and put them into a vortex, forcing them into the air and upside down.

_His personality flaws_

Ozai grabbed Zuko's nose and shook his head a couple times before slapping his cheek.

_Give me adequate cause_

_To send him packing on a one-way trip_

_So his prospects take a terminal dip_

_His assets frozen, the venue chosen_

He sent Zuko and Momo into a tall pillar.

_Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!_

He shot lightning at the base of the pillar and it launched into the air like a rocket. Appa jumped into the air after it. Aang and Ty Lee looked away before Ozai blasted the pillar away.

_So long,_

"See ya," said Mai in a bored tone.

_Ex-Prince Kuzon!_

Ozai began to laugh maniacally. Sokka held Katara close protectively while she cried into his chest. She was hoping, praying, that somehow this was all a bad dream. Ty Lee put her face in her hands and cried.

Helping Ozai wasn't worth it anymore.

* * *

I know I didn't really do a good job with the Prince Ali reprise. sorry about that.

I also wanted to let you all know that there's another two chapters left before it's all over! Wow, time went by fast since I started this


	19. Saving the Fire Nation

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA or Aladdin

* * *

Zuko woke up slightly shivering. He opened his eyes and, though his vision was blurry at first, could see something small and bright moving slightly. His vision cleared and could see a small fire. He took in his surroundings.

He was inside a room with furs and weapons lining the walls. He was laying on some fur that could've been part of a polar bear or some other animal. Over the fire sat a small pot. He could smell something cooking inside.

He couldn't remember what happened or how he got there. He just remembered being in the Fire Nation and that something terrible happened but he couldn't recall what it was.

Zuko sat up and his head started pounding. He felt something drop from his shoulders. He felt the floor behind him and picked up a fur blanket. He heard the door open and looked up to see a man with shoulder length dark hair, tanned skin, and piercing blue eyes entering the room.

"Oh good, you're awake." said the man. He went to the pot and took off its cover to check on whatever was cooking inside.

"You hungry?"

As if to answer the man's question, Zuko's stomach growled loudly. The man smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He picked up a bowl and ladled what looked like stew from the pot into it and handed it to Zuko. The firebender brought the bowl to his mouth and drank the contents. It tasted terrible but at least it eased his hunger. He set his bowl aside.

"Where am I?" he asked. His voice was hoarse from being underused. "Who are you?"

"You're at the Southern Water Tribe." answered the man as he put some stew in his own bowl. "My name is Bato."

Zuko was shocked. How did he get so far from home? And why did he feel like there was something very important involving the Southern Water Tribe.

"How did I get here?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me." said Bato with a shrug. "Earlier today we saw something crash into the ice and I went with some of the men to investigate. We saw you unconscious on the ice."

Zuko shook his head. This didn't make any sense. Why was he in the South Pole? How did he get there?

"Where's Momo?"

"Momo?" The man looked confused before smiling, "Oh you mean your animal friend. He's fine. He's with the children of our tribe."

When Bato was finished with his food he also set his bowl aside.

"I'm sorry, but I never did ask you your name." he said.

"It's Zuko."

Bato looked at Zuko with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Is that a common name in the Fire Nation?" he asked curiously.

"How did you know I was Fire Nation?"

Bato looked down at Zuko's red clothes.

"Oh just a guess." He answered, smiling.

Feeling annoyed with himself, Zuko answered, "No, I don't think it is that common in the Fire Nation. I've never met anyone else named Zuko. Why?"

"No reason. It's just that's the same name as that young Fire Nation that disappeared twelve years ago."

"I thought his name was Lu Ten and died of a disease?"

"No I meant the other one. Prince Zuko, Prince Ozai's son."

At the name Ozai, Zuko remembered everything. He remembered Ozai wearing Fire Nation robes and the lamp, Aang doing his bidding, Toph in the wooden cage, Momo changing back into a lemur, and…

He remembered Katara looking so scared at what was happening to her and her family.

Zuko got to his feet, his head still hurting as he did so. He walked to the door but Bato caught his arm.

"I don't think you're in any condition to be going anywhere right now Zuko."

"I have to get back to the Fire Nation." Zuko struggled to free his arm from Bato's grip, "Katara's in danger!"

"Katara?"

Bato's grip loosened and Zuko ran out of the room and into the cool outside.

There was snow and ice everywhere. There were houses and some tents set up around. There were people outside doing their daily activities. Some of the nearby people stared at Zuko. He looked out of place with his pale skin, golden eyes, and red clothes. Zuko saw a small group of children playing with Momo. When the lemur saw his master he bounded over to him and jumped on his shoulders.

Zuko shivered slightly but because he was a firebender he could keep himself warm enough to not freeze to death. Bato ran outside after him.

"Wait!"

"I have to go back!"

"What kind of trouble is Katara in?" asked Bato in an urgent manner, "Is Sokka okay?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard what Bato said. Zuko looked at Bato surprised.

"How do you know them?" the firebender asked.

"How can I not know the prince and princess of the Southern Water Tribe? I was also best friends with their parents Hakoda and Kya. Tell me. Are they safe?"

Zuko shook his head.

"What happened?"

Zuko brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes.

"It was my fault. Prince Ozai has taken control of the Fire Nation and he's holding Fire Lord Iroh, Sokka, Katara, and their friend Toph captive. I have to go back and help them. I have to go back an set things right."

Bato sighed sadly.

"By the time you get there it'll be too late." He said. "It will take several weeks for you to get there in one of our ships, even with the help of our waterbenders."

The man suddenly gasped when he saw something in the sky behind Zuko. Zuko turned around and looked up to see Appa flying towards the village.

"Appa!"

The bison descended and landed his front paws on Zuko, knocking the firebender down. The bison licked Zuko as he struggled to get up. Momo climbed on Appa's head.

"It's good to see you to." said Zuko. He pulled himself free of Appa's grasp and climbed onto his head. He looked down at the people of the Southern Water Tribe who looked back up at him.

"I promise I'll stop Ozai." Zuko informed them. He looked down at Bato.

"Thank you for your kindness. I will do whatever it takes to save Sokka and Katara. Yip yip!" He added to Appa and the bison took off into the sky. He hoped he wasn't too late to help the Fire Nation.

The Fire Nation Royal Palace was shrouded in red clouds. Inside the throne room Toph sat in a wooden cage while Sokka sat next to it in chains. Mai leaned against the wall away from the cage looking bored. Aang was sitting against the wall near the throne holding his knees to his chest and looking miserable. Ty Lee sat next to him sitting in the same position with her head on Aang's shoulder. She also looked miserable mixed with guilt. Katara was chained to the throne and was on her knees next to Ozai holding a bowl of cherries. She wore a red top that showed her midriff and a red skirt with a sash tied around her waist. Some of her hair was in a top knot while the rest of it went down her back in waves. **(imagine her Fire Nation outfit in season three) **Tear tracks stained her face. Azula had Iroh tied up like a marionette and was splashing tea on him. Sokka seethed in rage as he watched the evil princess splash the old Fire Lord with the hot liquid but he held his tongue for his friends' safety.

"Puppet ruler want some tea?" Azula asked tauntingly. "Here, have lots!"

Ozai laughed and wiped away an imaginary tear. Katara watched on in horror until she had enough.

"Ozai, please." She said to the new Fire Lord, "Leave him alone."

Ozai smirked and held up a hand to signal Azula to stop. She reluctantly obeyed. Ozai snapped his fingers and Katara raised the gold bowl full of cherries. He picked one up and popped it into his mouth.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Katara." He said silkily. "A beautiful fire lily such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world."

Katara lowered the bowl and looked away. Ozai placed a finger under Katara's chin and forced her to look up at him.

"What do you say, my dear?" he asked.

Katara forced her head away from Ozai's finger and glared at the floor. Ozai chuckled.

"So feisty and headstrong. Like your mother."

Anger boiled in Katara when the man spoke of her mother. She looked down at the bowl of cherries. She resisted her urge to spit in it when Ozai wasn't looking. He reached out and traced a finger down her back, causing her to shiver at his touch.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" Sokka yelled while he struggled against his chains.

"Don't provoke him." Mai whispered to Sokka, "Things will just get worse for you and your friends."

"Mai's right, peasant." said Azula, "I doubt you want my father to end your sister like he ended that stupid fish."

"That stupid…" Sokka growled when he realized what Azula was talking about and struggled with his chains even more. "YOU BASTARDS MADE YUE DIE!"

"Silence idiot boy!" shouted Ozai. He unleashed a wave of fire over Sokka's head. "That foolish girl ruined my plans. I had learned years ago that the Ocean and Moon spirits gave up immortality." He continued, "I also found out that once the Moon spirit was killed, the waterbenders lose their ability to bend. It would have made them weak enough for me to attack and destroy the city when I became Fire Lord."

As Ozai spoke, Katara spied his glass of wine sitting beside him. She looked up at him to make sure he wasn't looking when he spoke again.

"All those months ago at the North Pole, once I had the chance, I snuck into the spirit oasis and I killed the Moon spirit."

The Water Tribe princess raised her fingers and concentrated on the drink. She smiled when she saw it move on her command.

"If only I had known that stupid white haired freak had some of the Moon spirit's life in her too otherwise I would have killed her too."

Katara raised her arms and bended the wine in his face. Ozai growled and wiped the wine off his face. He glared at Katara and she immediately shrunk back as far her chains would allow her.

"I'll teach you some respect!" he growled. He raised a hand to slap her and Katara flinched.

Azula smiled in anticipation, Ty Lee closed her eyes and covered her ears, so did Aang, Mai looked down, and Sokka struggled to free himself harder.

Before he could hit Katara, Ozai had a thought and lowered his hand. Azula frowned and Ty Lee sighed with relief.

"No." he said to himself before addressing Aang, "Genie."

Aang flinched when Ozai addressed him.

"I have decided to make my final wish." He pulled the lamp out of his robes and held it up.

"I wish for Princess Katara to fall desperately in love with me."

Katara gasped the same with everyone except Mai.

Zuko raced back into town on Appa.

"I hope I'm not too late." He said to himself.

Aang nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, master... there are a few erm, rules-" He was cut off when Ozai backhanded him.

"Don't talk back to me, you stupid little boy!" shouted Ozai, "You will do what I order you to do, slave!"

Ty Lee noticed something at the window and smiled. She looked at Katara who was enraged and horrified that Ozai would hit and insult a child like that.

"Psst."

Katara looked at Ty Lee questioningly and the acrobat nodded her head at the window. The waterbender looked up at said window and smiled when she saw Zuko sitting at the window with Momo on his shoulder. The firebender raised a finger to his lips and Katara and Ty Lee nodded. The waterbender looked at Ozai and realized that he needed to be distracted so that he wouldn't see Zuko. She shuddered and almost gagged when she knew what she had to do for a distraction. She stood to her feet and cleared her throat. Ozai looked at her.

"Fire Lord Ozai," she said in a seductive tone, "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are."

Aang's jaw dropped. Sokka stared at Katara as if they had never seen her before. Even Mai's bored expression changes to surprise. Azula growled quietly.

"That's better." said Ozai, he pointed at the chains Katara wore and they disappeared, "Now, my sweet, tell me more about...myself."

"You're tall, well dressed..."

Ozai walked over to Katara as she spoke. Zuko grabbed a long red curtain that hung beside him and slid down it with Momo. As he went down he noticed that the room was filled with different piles of treasure and he noticed what had happened Iroh, Sokka, and Toph. Aang scratched his head looking confused until Ty Lee tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at Zuko.

"Zuko."

Ty Lee covered Aang's mouth and she and Zuko shushed him. The acrobat and airbender made sure that Ozai and Azula were still distracted and snuck over to Zuko, who stood by the cage. Zuko lit his finger and burnt the bars to the cage off. He reached in and took Toph's hand.

"Princey?" the earthbender asked quietly.

"I'm not really a prince, but yeah, it's me."

Zuko helped Toph out of her cage.

"Can you metalbend?" he asked her.

"They don't call me the world's greatest earthbender in the world for nothing." answered Toph.

"Who calls you that?" asked Sokka.

"Shaddup Snoozles."

"Enough." said Zuko sternly, "Toph, I need you to bend the chains off Sokka."

"Got it." She spat in the palms of her hands and rubbed them together before getting to work.

"Zuko, you should know I can't help you." said Aang in an undertone, "I work for senor hothead, now. What are you gonna do?"

"Hey, I'm a street rat, remember?" Zuko gently pushed Aang aside. "I'll improvise."

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. He imagined being the Blue Spirit again and pretended that this was just him sneaking over to steal his next meal. With Ozai's back to him, Zuko snuck over to the throne.

"Go on." said Ozai.

Katara struggled to think of anything else.

"And your firebending is so powerful!"

She placed her arms around him. Azula looked away in disgust and saw Zuko.

"Fa-"

Ty Lee's hand covered Azula's mouth and Toph bend the earth underneath the firebending princess and encased her in a conical shape.

"And the street rat?" Ozai asked in suspicion.

"What street rat?" asked Katara.

Zuko was at the throne. He reached out for the lamp. They leaned forward each other to kiss when Azula breathe a small fire on Ty Lee's hand causing her to jump back and yelping loudly. Ozai turned to look but Katara grabbed him back and kissed him. Zuko and everyone else look disgusted. Zuko was frozen where he was as he watched Katara and Ozai kiss. He knew it wasn't real but steam was practically coming off him as anger filled him. His hand burned into the floor, causing smoke to rise.

"That was-" Ozai saw the smoke and turned to see Zuko.

"You!" He blasted fire at Zuko, who shielded himself with his own wall of fire. The fire blast knocked him down.

"How many times do I have to kill you, boy?" yelled Ozai. Katara made to waterbend at him but he threw her to the ground. Ozai threw a fireball at Katara but Zuko jumped between them and extinguished the flame.

"Get the lamp!" Zuko shouted to Katara before he firebended at Ozai.

Katara got to her feet and ran toward the throne where the lamp sat. Azula broke free of her earth prison and threw a fireball at Katara who ducked. She collected the water from the air and sent a water whip at Azula. Azula hit the water whip with her own fire whip and the combined elements created steam. Azula kicked fire at Katara but Mai pushed Katara out of the way, throwing her knives at the firebender at the same time. The knives made contact with the sleeves to Azula's robes and pinned her to the wall. The waterbender nodded thanks to the knife thrower and ran to the throne. Ozai saw the waterbender grab the lamp and firebended at her. She ducked and ran.

Toph stomped on the ground and a rock launched itself out of the ground in front of her and she kicked it at Ozai. He dodged the rock and zapped Toph. She sank waist deep into the floor. She struggled in vain to pull herself out.

"Toph!" Sokka ran to Ozai to attack but the man kicked fire at the warrior and burned his leg. Sokka fell to the floor and held his leg in pain.

"Oh, nice shot, Ozai." Mai pulled out some knives. "Too bad mine are better!" She threw the knives at Ozai but he burnt them into ashes. He zapped her and she was thrown back to the wall and was pinned there with knives he created.

"Mai!" Ty Lee ran to her friend but she was also zapped and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

While Ozai was distracted Katara, still holding the lamp, and Zuko ran toward each other.

Momo swooped down to attack Ozai but he was zapped into a toy monkey.

"Don't toy with me!" shouted the firebender.

Appa burst into the room and growled.

"Down boy!" Ozai zapped Appa and the bison was changed into a baby bison.

"Appa!" shouted Aang.

Katara and Zuko reached each other and she held the lamp out for Zuko to take. Ozai saw this and zapped Katara. She dropped the lamp and was trapped in a giant hourglass.

"Katara!"

Zuko pressed his hands against the glass and Katara did the same against his. Sand began to pour on the princess. Zuko ran from the hourglass and rushed for the lamp when his path was suddenly blocked by large broadswords sticking in the floor. He reached for the lamp between the swords but he couldn't reach. Ozai grabbed the lamp and laughed hideously. Zuko pulled two of the broadswords out of the floor and ran toward Ozai. The older firebender breathed a ring of fire around Zuko.

"What kind of monster does all of this just for a stupid title?" yelled Zuko.

Ozai walked through the wall of fire, smiling broadly.

"A monster, am I boy? Perhaps you'd like to see what kind of monster I am!"

He then turned into a giant red dragon and the ring of fire around Zuko became part of the dragon encircling Zuko. The dragon Ozai made the first move at Zuko but the firebender swung one of his swords and hit Ozai across the face. The dragon roared in pain. Aang, Toph, and Sokka cheered for Zuko.

Aang laughed. "Zuko seven, Ozai zero!" He showed the score with his hands; seven fingers for Zuko and a zero between his touching fingertips for Ozai.

"You stay out of this!" growled the dragon.

Aang looked bored and pulled out a tiny pennant with an 'O' on it.

He wove the pennant and spoke weakly. "Ozai, Ozai, he's our man, if he can't do it, GREAT!"

Zuko used the distraction to make a break for the hourglass where Katara was trapped. However, Ozai saw this and blocked the path. Zuko was thrown away and he lost one of his swords which slid across the room.

"Zuko!"

Zuko looked back and saw the sand quickly filling the hourglass and that Katara was already waist deep in it. He ran and jumped on a large gem and slid across the floor, grabbing the sword on his way. He turned a corner, but the pursuing dragon could not, and the front half of Ozai crashed through a wall and hung outside the palace. Zuko jumped up on the dragon's back and stabbed it. Ozai screams in agony and Zuko again tried to free the princess.

"Katara, hang on!" He was about to hit the glass with his swords when Ozai grabbed him with his claws.

"You little fool!" laughed Ozai, "You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth! Without the Genie, boy, you're nothing!"

"The Genie." Zuko looked down at Aang who was covering his eyes. He suddenly had an idea and decided to use the same trick he used on Aang on Ozai.

"The Genie has more power than you'll ever have!" Zuko yelled out to Ozai.

"What!" Ozai was enraged. Zuko smirked, this was just too easy.

"He gave you your power, he can take it away!"

Aang hid behind a pillar. "Zuko, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?"

Zuko ignored the airbender and continued addressing Ozai.

"Face it, Ozai, you're still just second best!"

Ozai looked like he was about to kill Zuko right then and there when he had a look of realization on his face.

"You're right!" he said. "His power does exceed my own! But not for long!" Ozai directed his attention on the Genie.

"Hey, come on. The guy is crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the dragon." Aang hit himself on the head with his hand to prove his point.

"Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful Genie!"

Aang lowered and sighed. "All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Zuko." He added with an annoyed look at Zuko. Aang pointed a finger at Ozai and hit him with one last lightning bolt. Ozai's dragon form dissipated and he turned into a genie. The claws holding Zuko disappeared into smoke and the firebender fell to the floor. He ran over and finally smashed the glass. Sand and princess poured out of the broken hourglass. Katara coughed the sand out of her lungs.

"Yes!" shouted Ozai. "Yes! The power! The absolute power!"

His growth caused him to burst through the ceiling. Zuko covered Katara with his body to protect her from the falling debris. Wind blew all around them like a tornado.

"What have you done?" she shouted over the wind.

"Trust me!" Zuko answered.

A red lamp appeared at Ozai's feet. He was busy conjuring and playing with his powers to pay attention.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" boomed Ozai

"Not so fast, Ozai!" shouted Zuko, he ran to the red lamp. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ozai looked down questioningly.

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it!"

Shackles appeared on Ozai's wrists.  
"What?" yelled Ozai.

Zuko picked up the red lamp and held it up. "And everything that goes with it!"

"No! No!" Ozai was sucked into the lamp.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!"

Ozai disappeared into the lamp.

"Itty bitty living space." Zuko added with a smile.

Aang jumped onto Zuko's back.

"Zuko!" he shouted, "You're a genius!"

Momo turned back to normal, Appa grew back to his regular age, Toph was able to get herself out of the floor, Iroh was in his Fire Nation robes again, Katara's red outfit was replaced with a blue modest one, the knives pinning Mai to the wall disappear, and Ty Lee woke up. The palace reappeared where it used to be in the city. Katara ran to her brother and she and Toph helped him up onto his good leg. Sokka leaned on the earthbender. Zuko who held up the new lamp to show everyone.

"Put my father down unless you want to die a painful death!"  
Everyone looked up to see Azula with a look of fury on her face.

"Let it go, Azula." said Sokka. "It's over."

"No. It's not over!" Azula waved her fingers around in arcs and lightning generated from her fingers. Zuko knew what she was going to do and prepared himself. Azula looked over at all the people in the room one by one from Aang the genie to Ty Lee and Mai, her friends that betrayed her and her father to Iroh the Fire Lord to Katara, Sokka, and Toph the weaklings to Zuko the one who started it all. She looked from Zuko to Katara before choosing the latter. She smirked, extended her arm, and released the lightning from her fingertips. Katara was frozen with fear as the lightning was shot toward her. She saw something run in front of her and catch the lightning. Most of it shot off at Azula. The force of it knocked her off her feet and hit the wall. Katara looked down at her savior and saw Zuko lying on the ground, twitching as the electricity surged through his body. He groaned and laid on his back with his hand over his chest from where the lightning hit him.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed and she ran to the firebender and knelt down beside him. Momo sat next to her with his ears flat down. The clothing around his chest was burned away from the lightning and a scar was left on his skin. His eyes were closed.

Azula, with her hair all out of its bun, got to her feet but before she did anything else two guards ran into the room and chained her hands together. They dragged her out while she screamed.

"You think it's over?" she screamed at them all, "You think you all won this battle?" She laughed. "Someone will rub that lamp and my father will be free! And when that day comes he will have his revenge!" She continued laughing as she was dragged out the door.

Tears brimmed Katara's eyes as she watched her beloved firebender slowly die. An idea came to her.

"Ty Lee," she addressed the acrobat, "Run to my room and go to my desk. Inside the top left drawer is a glass vial. I need you to get it for me!"

Ty Lee ran out of the throne room without question. Katara stayed at Zuko's side, running her fingers through his hair and reassuring him that she was going to help him. Ty Lee returned a few minutes later with the vial and handed it to Katara. Katara removed the top of the container and bended the small amount of water out of it. She held it over her palm and made it spin in a small circle until it began to glow with energy. The others watched as Katara placed the water over the wound on Zuko's chest. It lowered into the wound and entered Zuko's body. Zuko grimaced then relaxed. He opened his eyes. Katara smiled with relief when she saw that he was awake.

"Thank you Katara." Zuko whispered weakly

Tears poured down Katara's cheeks.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."

She helped Zuko to his feet and they hugged. Momo got on Zuko's shoulder and licked his face.

Katara walked over to the red lamp Zuko dropped and picked it up

"So what do we do about him?" asked Katara, glaring at the lamp.

"Let's crush it!" said Toph with enthusiasm.

"I have a better idea." said Aang.

He took the lamp and went to the balcony followed by Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Mai, and Ty Lee.

"Ten-thousand years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out!"

He winded up as if to throw the lamp, but opened his palm flat and flicked it out into the desert with his finger.

Katara smiled as the lamp disappeared in the distance. It was replaced with a sad frown when Zuko took her hand and spoke to her.

"Katara, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince." He said softly.

"I know why you did." said Katara.

"Well, I guess...this... is goodbye?"

Aang looked shocked at what he was hearing.

"This isn't fair." said Katara, "I love you."

"Zuko, there's no problem." said Aang, "You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again."

"But Aang, what about your freedom?" asked Zuko

Katara gasped. This boy was a prisoner?

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude." He gently pushed Zuko to Katara.

"This is love. Zuko, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years."

Zuko placed a hand on Katara's cheek.

"Katara, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

She placed her hand over his and answered sadly. "I understand."

They took one final look into each other's eyes before Zuko turned to Aang.

"Aang, I wish for your freedom."

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I- wait, what?"

Zuko held up the lamp to Aang. "Aang, you're free!"

The lamp glowed and rose into the air. The shackles around Aang's wrists fell on the floor followed by the now useless lamp. Aang picked up the lamp and looks at it.

"I'm free. I'm free." He shoved the lamp into Zuko's hands.

"Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous." He said, "Say 'I want the Earth Kingdom.' Wish for the Earth Kingdom. Try that!"

"Uh, I wish for the Earth Kingdom."

"No way!" shouted Aang. He laughed hysterically. Ty Lee giggled when Aang started bouncing around the balcony like a pinball. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Oh does that feel good!" Aang yelled. "I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm getting out there! I'm gonna travel the world!"

Zuko smiled at how happy the kid was.

"I'm going to miss you Aang." He said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, buddy." He hugged Zuko. The firebender was surprised for a moment before returning the hug.

"No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me." said Aang.

"Actually, there is something I wish to speak with you about that." The teens looked up at Iroh. He walked out to the balcony and stood in front of Zuko.

"Your name is Zuko, is it?" he asked.

"Yes, Fire Lord Iroh." Zuko bowed.

"What was your mother's name Zuko?"

"Ursa."

Iroh smiled and what happened next completely shocked everyone; the old Fire Lord hugged Zuko.

"My nephew." He muttered. "You're alive."

"Did you just say Zuko was your nephew?" asked Mai.

"That can't be possible." said Zuko, "I've lived in the streets all my life."

"You've lived in the streets for thirteen years." said Iroh.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"Your mother's name is Ursa. My sister-in-law was named Ursa. Your name is Zuko. My nephew's name was Zuko. If I'm not mistaken, he'd be seventeen years old today."

"Then that would mean my father is-"

"Ozai."

It was not Iroh who had spoken, but Katara. She had a look of realization on her face.

"That's why when I looked in your good eye yesterday morning I thought of Ozai. You have the same eyes as him."

"If my father was a prince," said Zuko slowly, "Then that would make me…"

"A prince." Iroh said nodding.

"If Zuko's a prince then why was he living in the streets for thirteen years?" asked Sokka.

"Ozai and Ursa were in an arranged marriage." explained Iroh, "They had never loved each other. Ursa saw Ozai as a monster while Ozai saw Ursa as a proper woman to provide heirs. He was disappointed when Zuko wasn't as good a firebender as his younger sister Azula. He thought he was a runt and had to be taken care of like any other runt."

"Ozai was going to kill me." Somehow this didn't surprise Zuko.

Iroh nodded, looking grave. "I'm afraid so. Your mother loved you very much and knew what Ozai was planning. In the middle of the night she took you and left the palace to live in the city."

Zuko ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't believe that I'm actually a prince." He whispered.

"These past few days have been pretty crazy, huh?" asked Sokka.

Katara took Zuko's hand.

"Zuko do you know what this means?" she asked.

Zuko smiled. "I think I do."

He picked her up and swung her in a circle and the couple laughed. He set her down and they kissed.

Sokka was about to protest when Toph placed a hand on his mouth.

"Don't even think about it, Snoozles."

Sokka sighed, defeated and pushed the hand off his mouth.

"Hey Toph?"

"Yeah Snoozles?"

"Before anything else happens, there's something I want to do."

"And what's tha-"

Sokka connected his lips with Toph. She yelped in surprise before closing her eyes and returning the kiss. Sokka pulled away from her.

"You were okay with that right? I hope that didn't make you uncom-"

Toph grabbed the front of Sokka's shirt and pulled him into another kiss.

Katara giggled at the scene. Ty Lee walked over to Aang.

"So I couldn't help but hear you're going to travel the world." She said.

"That's right!" answered Aang.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"Of course you can!"

Ty Lee squealed and hugged Aang, making the airbender blush. Mai rolled her eyes at her friend and pretended to gag.

"I think I'll leave now before the lemur and the bison start making out." she said as she backed away from the others. Appa groaned.

"Don't you want to come with us Mai?" asked Ty Lee.

"And watch my best friend get all lovey dovey with some bald kid with an arrow on his head? Ugh, thanks but no thanks."

Ty Lee bounced over and hugged her friend.

"I'm gonna miss you Mai!"

"Come on everybody!" said Aang as he hugged Ty Lee and Mai, "Group hug!"

Mai looked horrified. "What?"

Sokka, Toph, Iroh, and Katara crowded around Aang, Mai, and Ty Lee in a group hug, laughing. Zuko stood to the side by himself.

"Get over here Zuko." said Katara.

Zuko gave her a "Do I have to do this?" look and she nodded. He reluctantly walked forward and joined the group hug. They heard a groan and Appa tackled the group to the ground. Momo flew onto Appa's head.

"Can we stop now?" asked Mai.

Zuko, wearing royal Fire Nation robes, entered the dungeons while being followed by a guard.

"You don't need to go in with me." Zuko informed the guard when they reached a door. "You did give her those herbs right?"

"Of course, Prince Zuko." said the guard. "She won't be bending for a few hours."

"Wait outside the door for me." Zuko opened the door, entered the room, and closed it behind him.

There, sitting in a large metal cage and wearing rags, saw Azula. She glared at Zuko.

"So, you survived." She said, "Very unwise. When my father comes back he will end you painfully and slowly." She eyed his royal robes.

"So that peasant chose you to be her husband. I'm surprised they're not having you wear the filthy furs those barbarians wear."

"Even if _Princess _Katara didn't choose me, I would still wear the clothes of royalty."

Azula rolled her eyes.

"You still playing that little charade, are you?"

"No, sister."

Azula's eyes widened slightly with shock.

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

"I, Prince Zuko, son of Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa, called you Princess Azula, sister."

Azula looked at him with shock.

"Father and I thought you were dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"What are you doing here? You can't just be here to tell me such _good_ news." She said that word in disgust.

"You're going to tell me something." Zuko kneeled down so that he and Azula were in eye contact with each other.

"Where…is…our mother?"

* * *

I hope you all just enjoyed the longest chapter I've EVER written

I know I didn't really do a good job with the whole Tokka and Ty Laang shipping. We only got one chapter to go before it's all over!

I also want to ask you guys this question again: Do you guys want me to do the sequels to Aladdin or just leave it?

A. for yes

B. for no


	20. Epilogue

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA or Aladdin

* * *

A figure dressed in all black and the lower half of his face covered snuck through the streets of the poor side of the city. It was late at night so the streets were deserted. The figure carried a bag over his shoulder. He stood in the middle of the street, his eyes searching for the first house to go to. He decided on the house that held the poorest family he knew.

He set down his bag and started to open it when he heard laughter inside. Curious, the masked man looked through the window and saw the family chattering and laughing. The strange thing was that they weren't wearing rags, but new clothes, and they were eating some food that could last them a whole week.

The man picked up his bag and ran to another house and saw the same thing.

Every house he went to he saw the same thing over and over again; the people inside wore new clothes and were eating food that wasn't old or looked like it came from the garbage.

The man went into an alley and leaned against the wall. He was confused on how this happened. How did the less fortunate get the clothes and the food before he even visited them?

As if to answer his question, a bright blue glow appeared in a nearby house. He looked up when the door to the house opened and a mysterious figure glided out. The figure wore a purple tattered robe, a white hate and a veil that covered her face. When the figure stepped into the street a child that lived in the house appeared at the doorway.

"Thank you, Painted Lady." said the child.

The man's eyes widened in shock. The Painted Lady? He thought she was a myth.

The Painted Lady glided away across the street to a nearby alley. The one the man stood in.

The man hid behind some garbage in the shadows so that he wouldn't be seen. The Painted Lady entered the alley. She walked toward the man's hiding place and for a brief moment he thought she knew he was there until she bended over to open a bag that sat near the garbage. The man noticed that the Painted Lady's eyes were blue and that they looked very familiar…

"Katara?"

The Painted Lady jumped when the man spoke and looked around.

"Whose there?" she asked nervously.

The man definitely knew that this wasn't the Painted Lady because no immortal spirit would have any reason to be nervous around a mortal.

The man stood up and pulled down his mask.

"Zuko?"

"Hey Katara." answered Zuko with a smile

"I'm sorry, Zuko." said the "Painted Lady" in a disguised voice, "But I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Really?" asked Zuko with a smirk. He took a step forward and she took a step back. "Because you look a lot like this beautiful girl I know."

He bended over slightly to look at her face but she pulled the hat down to cover her face.

"I hear that a lot." She said in her disguised voice.

"Well, this girl is different." said Zuko, "She is beautiful beyond comparison except you."

The Painted Lady blushed and smiled slightly.

"She's also a master waterbender. I don't think there's anyone in the world that can beat her in a fight."

The spirit's blushed even more.

"It's hard to believe that she's actually choosing to marry a guy like me. I mean, I only just learned today that I was a prince but I don't think she deserves someone who's lived in the streets practically his whole life. She definitely doesn't deserve someone that has a scar covering one side of his face."

"She doesn't feel like she deserves you either." said the Painted Lady. Instead of using her fake voice she used her real one.

"And why would she think that?" asked Zuko confused.

"Because you are the prince of the Fire Nation. She's only a princess of a snowy wasteland."

"Snowy wasteland?" Zuko laughed softly. "I've been to the Southern Water Tribe and it was beautiful and thriving. And the people there are kind. She's very lucky to be given the chance to rule such a place."

"You think so?" The Painted Lady looked up to see Zuko's face.

He lifted a hand and gently took her hat and veil off. She didn't object. Without the veil covering her face Zuko's had a good look at her.

She had red makeup on her lips and eyes, she had a gold upside down crescent moon on her forehead, there was a red stripe from her bottom lip to her chin, her shoulders were bare, and there were red stripes on her cheeks.

"I know so." he said.

He leaned forward to kiss her but she raised a hand to his lips.

"I only have one more house to go to." She told him. She took her hat and veil back from Zuko and placed it on her head.

"So you're the one that's been leaving food and clothes to these people?" he asked.

"Yes why?"

Zuko picked up his bag which was slightly smaller than hers and opened it to show her its contents. Inside were packages of food.

"I don't know what to do with all this stuff now."

Katara had an idea.

"You know, it would be a shame to let this food go to waste."

Zuko and Katara smiled at each other.

"Late night picnic?" he asked, as if reading her mind.

"I'll provide the drinks."

"I'll provide the candle light."

"I'll meet you in the palace gardens by the pond."

Katara took her bag and left the alley with a smile on her face.

Because Zuko had a lot of food, he gave most of it to the people that Katara already visited. This left them with some fruit, rice, and noodles. When he had returned to the palace, he was able to get some candles from his room. He set them on the stone floor and lit them. Before long, Katara entered the garden. She still wore her Painted Lady disguise. She held something behind her back.

"Did you get back okay?" asked Zuko.

Katara sat down next to him and nodded. She looked like she had a secret she was bursting tell.

"I have something for you." She said.

"Really?"

"Close your eyes."

Zuko complied. He felt her move away from him. He felt something familiar press against his face but he didn't open his eyes.

"Hold out your hands."

Zuko did as he was told and Katara placed something in the palm of his hands. He smiled when he recognized what he was holding.

"Open."

Zuko opened his eyes and found himself looking through a mask at Katara's smiling face. He looked down at his hands and saw that he was holding his dual dao swords in their scabbard. He set his swords aside and moved over to the pond and looked down at his reflection; the Blue Spirit was looking back up at him. He looked back at Katara and lifted the mask.

"How did you…?"

"I had Long Feng return them to me the day after our ride on Appa." said Katara, "I wanted to surprise you after the announcement but…well…"

Zuko hugged her.

"Thank you."

"Now let's eat before the food gets cold."

"I doubt you'll have to worry about that when I'm around."

Zuko picked up an apple and tossed it Katara and she caught it. They smiled when they had déjà vu.

They talked while they ate.

"It's going to be so quiet without Ty Lee." said Katara, "And even more quiet without Mai."

"When do Aang and Ty Lee leave to travel the world?"

"Next week."

"Is Mai going with them?"

Katara smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No. She keeps saying that there will be so much love in the air she could just puke. She also said that one hyper child is bad enough, another one is just one too many."

"Aang being hyper isn't so bad." said Zuko smiling, "It just takes some getting used to. So where is Mai going instead?"

"She's going back to Omashu to see her family. It's been a while since she last saw them. You know she has a two year old brother that she never even met?"

Zuko frowned and looked down.

"You know, I actually wish I was that lucky."

He touched his scar and Katara understood.

"Azula gave that to you didn't she?"

Zuko didn't answer. He just closed his eyes. He felt Katara place her hand over his.

Zuko opened his eyes and said, "I asked her about my mother today."

"Did she tell you anything?" asked Katara.

"She just said she didn't know. I doubt she was telling the truth though."

"Azula always lies." said Katara. "Don't worry, we'll find your mother. I know we will."

Zuko looked at Katara. The full moon cast its rays on the couple. Katara looked up at the moon and smiled.

"Hello, Yue." She whispered.

Zuko saw how lovely Katara looked in the moonlight. He reached out and took her hat and veil off again.

_A whole new world_

Katara looked at Zuko. Blue eyes met gold.

_A whole new life_

_For you and me!_

Yue looked down and smiled as she watched the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady kiss.

"Good luck, Katara." Yue whispered, "You will be like a sister to me."

**_The End_**

* * *

Well, there we have it. Fire Nation Nights is over *cries hysterically* IT'S ALL OVER! *the reader slaps me and I calm down* Okay, I'm cool now. Sorry about that, I just had so much fun writing this and IT'S OVER! *the reader raises a hand* I'm not gonna wig out again *reader lowers their hand*

and the answers for the question on whether or not I should do the Aladdin sequels all came back "yes" yay! I didn't even think I was that good so imagine my surprise! ^_^ I'm gonna take a little break from writing but I will get started on the next story. I promise.


	21. Author's Note

I just wanted to add one more thing.

I'd like to thank the following people that reviewed my story

**FantasticMisticalWonder **

**Glumbiemon24 **

**PaintedBlueJewelledShoes **

**AnnaAza **

**Lilac Rose6 **

**PermanentlyFrozen **

**Asezuna **

**Miss Elizabeth12 **

**Caellach Tiger Eye **

**volleyballbabe51 **

**vash3055 **

**fuzzyninjaAssassin777 **

**Aipom4 **

**zutarababe **

**Emma Fried**

I'd also like to thank the following authors on this site that inspired me to write my first real fanfic on here

**MoonlightSpirit **some of your fanfics were fun to read

**Eframtheretardedrabbit **I love your Atla/Disney fanfics and I hope you'll finish your Atla/Lion King fanfic

**tanikara kohitsuji** thanks for granting me permission to use some of the things you put in your Atla/Aladdin fanfic

**Rebirth of the Phoenix** I hope you'll update on your fanfic Butterflies and Hurricanes some time


	22. casting trouble

I'm having a little trouble with the casting for Return of Ozai (the sequel to this story) who do you guys want to be Abis Mal (the guy Jafar had to grant wishes to in Return of Jafar)? I was thinking the pirate captain from the waterbending scroll but I'm not sure. what do you guys think?

let me know in your reviews or just message me! :)


	23. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

I'm organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.


End file.
